Harry & Bloom Potter
by Kisa Black
Summary: Harry has only his sister. He would survive this world for her, he will keep this world safe from Voldemort for her. It starts first person but then I changed it to third-person. erased the original, I'm trying to put it back up. This story had over 250 reviews
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry was one when he became a big brother. His sibling is named Bloom. She, of course is a year younger. Harry does go to Hogwarts while Bloom still has to wait a year. They both share the cupboard. Dudley still picks on them, but not as much to Bloom as he does to Harry. While Harry's at school, he'll write to Bloom, telling her his adventures. She'll be able to visit him during vacations and be able to watch him play Quidditch.

(A/N) I will follow the books, but it won't be word for word… but pretty damn close. I hope. This story will be Bloom's point of view, cause I'm sure you already know what happens to Harry. This will be a short story but they'll be a sequel, if you want. Going to book two, when Bloom finally get to go to Hogwarts.

The Boy Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a form called, Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck but had a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin, blonde and had nearly twice the neck, which came in useful when she spied on the neighbors. They had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion their was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursley's had everything they ever wanted, but they also had a secret, their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they haven't seen each other in several years; in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. They Dursley knew that the Potters had a small son too, and a new born daughter, but they had never seen them. Those children was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like them.

When they woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase and left to work. It was on the corner he noticed a cat reading a map, he double check but the map was gone, he tried to scare the cat but the cat didn't even flinch.

As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people out. People in cloaks. He couldn't stand people who dressed funny.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he wouldn't be able to concentrate on drills that morning, he didn't see the owls swooping pass him in broad daylight. He was in a good mood until lunch time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a lot of them by the bakery. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying:

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"

"-Yes, their son, Harry.-"

Mr. Dursley stopped dead, fear flooded in him. He looked back, wanting to say something, but thought better of it.

He dashed back to his office and almost dialed his home number, when he changed his mind. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son named Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He never seen the boy, it might be Harvey, or Harold. He didn't even know his niece's name. there was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got upset whenever her sister was mentioned. He didn't blame her- if he had a sister like that - he left the office at five o'clock, he was still worried and walked straight into someone.

"Sorry" he grunted, as the old man almost fell.

"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-know-who has gone at last! Even Muggles, like yourself should be celebrating, on this happy, happy day." then he hugged him and went off.

Mr. Dursley stood there shocked, a strange just hugged him and called him a muggle, whatever that was. He quickly went to his car and hurried home. The cat was still there, watching his every move when he got home.

Mrs. Dursley had a normal day, she told him about the problems the neighbors were having with their daughter and that Dudley learned a new word "won't" , when Dudley had been put to bed. Mr. Dursley went to the living and heard the last evening news: owls all over Britain? Shooting stars? People in cloaks? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters.

Mrs. Dursley came in carrying two cups of tea.

"Er- Petunia, dear.- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he expect she looked shocked and angry, "No," she snapped, "why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," he mumbled, "Owls. Shooting stars. And lots of funny-looking people all around."

"So"

"Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…her crowd."

She sipped her tea. Mr. Dursley wondered to whether he dared to mention he heard the name "Potter." he decided he didn't care.

"Their son- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so" she said stiffly

"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"

"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh yes" he said as his heart sank, "yes, I agree." he bite his lip, "and the girl"

She looked at him then back at her tea, "Bloom. As in when flowers bloom… flower related."

The Dursleys got into bed, but Mr. Dursley was still awake, thinking. Even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Petunia. The Potters knew what they thought of their kind. He couldn't see how he and Petunia would get mixed into their lot- it couldn't affect them.

How very wrong he was.

A man appeared on the street, near the cat. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, where it was long enough to be tucked in his belt. he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue yes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

The sight of the cat seemed to amuse him, he chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." he took out a silver cigarette lighter, flicked it, raised it into the air and clicked it. As he clicked it each time, the lights from the lamps disappeared into it. He turned back to the cat, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat was now a rather severe looking women who was wearing square glasses, she was wearing an emerald cloak, her black hair in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." he answered

"you'll be stiff too, if you had to sit on a brick wall all day."

"all day? You should have been celebrating"

The real reason she had been waiting in the cold hard brick wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a women had she fixed Dumbledore with a piercing stare. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she wasn't going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.

"What they're saying," she said, "is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, he went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they're- dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I cant believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh Albus.."

He patted her shoulder. "I know… I know…."

Her voice trembled as she went on, "that's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry then he was going to kill little Bloom. But- he couldn't. he couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly

"it's- it's true" she faltered, "after all he's done.. All the people he's killed. He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding. Of all the things to stop him. But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"we can only guess," Dumbledore answered, "we may never now."

"Albus…" she whispered, "what about little Bloom? She's only a few weeks old, barely three months… what happened to her?"

Dumbledore looked at the night sky, "she was unharmed." he smiled

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief, 'those poor children…too young to be without their parents. What would happen to them now?,' she dabbed her tears as Dumbledore took out his watch.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here."

"Yes" she answered, "and I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Bloom to their aunt and uncle, they're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean- you can't mean the people who live here!" she cried, pointing to the house, "you can't, I've been watching them all day. They're awful. Harry and Bloom Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them." he said firmly, "their aunt and uncle will be able to explain to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" she repeated, "really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? There people will never understand them! Harry will be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future- there will be books about him and his family- even child in our world will know his name and Bloom's, she also survived him."

"Exactly," he said, " it would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

She opened her mouth, but changed her mind, "Yes-yes, you're right, of course. But how are they getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his cloak, thinking he had them hidden.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it- wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," she said grudgingly, "but you cant pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of highlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting on it. He was almost twice the size as a normal man and at least five times wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild- ling tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids and his feet in their leather boot were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two small bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, sounding relieved, "at last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sire" Hagrid answered, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got them out in right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Both professors bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside, just visible was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where-?" McGonagall whispered

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "he'll have it forever"

"Couldn't you do something about it?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. scars can come in hand. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of London Underground. Well pass him here, Hagrid. Professor McGonagall can you please get Bloom"

She nodded.

She looked down at the little girl in her arms. Flaming red hair sat on top of her head.

Then they turned to the house.

"Could I- could I say goodbye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great shaggy head over each of them, one at a time. He gave them a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" McGonagall hissed, "you'll wake up the Muggles."

"S-s-orry," he sobbed, "but I can't stand it - Lily and James dead- an' poor Harry and Bloom off ter live with Muggles-"

"yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid, with one hand.

They walked quietly to the door, and place the small bundles on the door step. Dumbledore took out the letter and place it in Harry's blankets. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked down at the small bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "that's that/ we've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations"

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professors."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect. Professor." said Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore return the light to the lamps. Privet Drive was now glowing orange. He looked back and looked at the bundles of blanket.

"Good Luck, Harry… and you too, Bloom." he murmured, he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry rolled over on his side making him get closer to his sister. One small had closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he and his sister would be woken in a few hours time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he and Bloom would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew and niece on their front step. Everything in Privet Drive number four was still the same. The only difference was that the photographs on the mantelpiece showed a blonde boy growing up. There was no other proof that another boy and a girl lived there, but there were. Harry and Bloom Potter were still there.

Dudley was no longer a baby, the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bike, playing at the fair. The photos didn't show Harry or Bloom. Yet they were still there. At the moment they were asleep, but not for long. Their aunt Petunia was always the first noise in the morning.

"Up! Get up Now!"

Harry and Bloom woke with a start, as their aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she yelled, and hurried into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked his younger sister.

She turned to her brother with a smile, "The same as always."

He nodded, "I had a weird dream, Bloom" Bloom turned to look at him again, "it was about a flying motorcycle…"

She smiled again, "I had a dream about a dog… like he was ours… oh well, it was only a dream."

Their aunt came back, "Are you two up yet?"

Bloom answered 'yes' while Harry said 'nearly'.

"Well, get a move on. Harry set the table, Bloom look after the bacon, and don't let it burn." she snapped, "everything has to be prefect for Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia yelled

"Nothing Auntie, we'll be out in a minute" Bloom yelled kindly, hoping Harry wouldn't get into trouble.

Dudley's birthday was always a pain for them, Dudley got whatever he wanted, no matter what he asks for. As Harry got off the bed and began to look for socks, while Bloom made their small bed, which they had to share. Harry finally found a pair under their bed, he had to remove a spider for them, but he was used to them, though Bloom still freaked out when they were really big. They lived in the cupboard under the stairs, which was really small. And it was full of spiders.

When they finished getting ready, they walked to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden behind all of Dudley's presents: new computer, new games, toy plane and a bicycle, why would Dudley need a bicycle, he hates exercising, unless it's punching someone, like Harry. Though he could never catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Harry has always been small and thin for his age, he looked especially small in Dudley's old clothes. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair that went everywhere and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape, thanks to the many times Dudley had broken them. The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on forehead, it looked like a lightning bolt. He had had it as long as he can remember, and the first question he ever asked his aunt was how he gotten it.

"In the car crash," she would snap, "when your parents died, no more questions."

There was a rule for Harry and Bloom, they weren't allowed to ask questions.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry.

No matter what they did, his hair would never lay flat. his hair just grew like that- all over the place.

Bloom, on the other hand, was different. She was now 10, her birthday was on July 2. Bloom had waist length flaming red hair, it wasn't perfectly straight, it had a bit of a wave to it. She was faired skin and her eyes were the same shape as Harry's but his were green while hers were hazel. Like her brother, she always was smaller and thin than other girls her age. She got most of her clothes of Aunt Petunia's box. She gave her a box with clothes that fit her just a little big, but otherwise it was fine, the colors even matched her hair. People often told her she was pretty but Dudley's friend would hit them for some reason.

Harry sat down beside Bloom and began to eat their breakfast, when Dudley came in, he started counting his presents. He began to cry when he noticed he had two less than last year. Aunt Petunia quickly told him that they would buy him two more present when they went out, making Harry roll his eyes. Just then the phone rang and she ran to get it. Dudley began to open his gifts.

When Petunia came back, she looked angry and worried.

"Bad news, Mrs. Figg's broke her leg. She can't take them." she jerked her head at Harry and Bloom.

Dudley's mouth open in horror, while Harry and Bloom leaped for joy in the inside. They felt sorry for Mrs. Figgs but they quickly remembered her making them learn all her cats names that they quickly left guilt behind.

"We can phone Marge." Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, she hates them." Petunia snapped.

"You can leave us here" Harry suggested, while Bloom prayed for it.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"We'll have to take them, and leave them in the car." Petunia said.

"The car is new," Vernon started, "they won't be there alone."

Dudley started to cry, telling his parents the Harry and Bloom always ruin everything, just then the door bell rang and Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend came in. Dudley stopped crying right away.

"Hello everyone" Piers yelled, then looked at Bloom. Harry noticed so he grabbed Bloom's hand and pull her behind him. Piers growled at Harry. And Harry glared at him.

Soon it was noticed that Bloom and Harry would join them, they sat at the back with Dudley and Piers, Harry made sure Bloom wasn't near Piers.

As they walked to the entrance Uncle Vernon pulled Bloom and Harry back.

"I'm warning both of you now… any fun business. Any at all, and you two will be in that cupboard for weeks."

They walked all around the zoo, they even got ice cream, a very cheap ice cream for Bloom and Harry. But it was still good. Piers offered Bloom some of his.

"Oh no thank you…" she said with a smile, though she was really uncomfortable.

"Bloom! Over here" Harry yelled.

She quickly ran to her brother and thanked him for saving her. He pointed at a gorilla that looked a lot like Dudley only it wasn't blonde. After lunch they went to the Reptile house. Dudley and Piers were staring at a snake that wasn't doing much, they quickly got bored and went to see another one.

Harry and Bloom stayed behind, the snake looked up at them and winked. Both of them gasped.

"I get it all the time" said a little voice.

Both Harry and Bloom froze, how could both of them hear it? The snake was talking to them.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

The snake pointed with it's to a sign: Brazil

"Was it nice there?"

Again it pointed, 'bred in the zoo'

"oh"

"We lost our parents too." Bloom whispered.

Just then Dudley came running and punched Harry out of the way, causing Harry to fall down.

"Harry!" Bloom yelled and ran to his side, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." they both turned to Dudley and Piers and glared, then out of no where. The glass disappeared and both boys fell in. The snake that was talking to the Potters came out and went towards Bloom and Harry, who were so shocked they didn't move.

"Brazil, here I come…..Thanks amigos" then it left, scaring whoever came too close.

When they got to the car, Dudley and Piers went on and on about what happened. Changing things to make them look heroic. Harry hoped they wouldn't get blamed for anything.

Then Piers opened his mouth, "Harry and Bloom were talking to it. Right guys."

Vernon turned really red. As soon as Piers left he turned to Harry and Bloom, he was so mad he couldn't talk. "CUPBOARD-NOW!- NO MEALS!"

They had lived ten years with the Dursleys, ever since they're parents were killed in a crash car. Harry remembered seeing green light and a burning feeling on his forehead, he supposed it was the crash. Bloom couldn't remember anything at all, she was only three months. Sometimes at night she'll start screaming, no matter what they did, they couldn't wake her. Harry would just hold her until she clamed down. Then the next morning she wouldn't remember anything. They weren't allowed to ask about their parents and the Dursleys didn't have any photos of them.

They often dreamt of an unknown relative that could take them away, but it was only a dream. The Dursleys were the only family they had left. Yet strangers would come up to them, they would bid them good day, shake their hands, wave at them, one if bowed. Whenever that happened, their aunt and uncle would quickly grab them and run home. Ordering them to never talk to those people again.

At school Harry had no one, expect his sister. And she only had one friend, for now, her name was Cynthia but she would be moving at the end of school. No one talked to the Potters, since Dudley's gang hated him. And no one messed with Dudley's gang. 

* * *

Letters from No One

Harry and Bloom's punishment was the longest ever, when they were finally allowed to go out it was the end of school. Harry and Bloom were glad that school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang that always came over. The gang always tired to hit Harry, when Bloom wasn't in the room, but Dudley didn't care. For some reason they never hit him in front of her, Harry and Bloom noticed this, it got Harry angry, but Bloom was a little confused.

One night, when they were going to sleep Bloom told Harry that she wasn't going to leave his side, especially when Dudley's friends were over.

"No, Bloom." he started, "I'm no going to hide behind you." he smiled at her, "beside, they hardly never catch me…"

She looked at him, "please Harry, let me do this for you." she looked at him with pleading eyes, "you're always protecting me, this time let me protect you…" she gave him the puppy look.

Harry groaned, "fine."

She smiled, "I knew that look would work," she had plan on the look from the beginning.

Harry and Bloom spent as much time as possible out of the house. When September came he would be off to middle school, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley nor Bloom. Bloom was on her last year in elementary while Dudley was accepted to Uncle Vernon's old private school: Smelting.

Piers was also going.

When July came, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his uniform, while Harry and Bloom stayed with Mrs. Figgs, who hasn't too fond of her cats anymore. She let them watch television and even gave them a piece of old cake.

That evening, Dudley and Piers (yes I changed it a little) paraded around the house wearing his new uniform: maroon tailcoats, orange knicker bucker, and a flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried a walking stick, that they used to hit each other when the teachers weren't looking.

Piers stood in front of Bloom trying to show off, while she was trying not to laugh at them. "Don't I look great?" he asked her.

She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and turned to Harry, who was glaring at the boy. It was bad enough he hit on her when he wasn't there, though he knew Piers was hitting on her. But did he have to hit on her when he was standing right there?

When Piers left, Aunt Petunia busted into tears, saying her little Dudleykin was all grown up and so handsome, while uncle Vernon said this was the proudest moment of his life. Harry and Bloom left the room, trying not to laugh.

The next morning, Harry and Bloom walked into the kitchen to be hit in the face with an awful smell. Aunt Petunia explained she was dyeing Dudley's old clothes for Harry.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in, who had his stick with him, wrinkled their noses because of the smell. They heard a small click, the mail had arrived.

"Get the mail, Dudley" uncle Vernon said

"Make Harry get it"

"Get the mail, Harry"

"Make Dudley get it"

"Hit him with your stick Dudley."

Harry ran out and didn't notice that Bloom caught the stick before Dudley could hit him.

"Please Dudley.." she whispered kindly, "don't hit him…" she made sure her aunt and uncle weren't look, "or you will pay for it." her face was blank and her eyes stared down at him, making him feel small. She let go of the stick before Dudley or anyone noticed what happened.

Harry picked up the mail, three letters to be exact: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge. A bill. And a letter for Harry. How could he gotten a letter? He had no friend? No living relatives, who would write to him. Yet here was a letter addressed plainly to him:

Mr. H. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and address was written in emerald greenish ink. There was no stamp, turning it over, he saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a larger letter H.

"Hurry up boy!" uncle Vernon yelled

Harry walked back and handed the other letters to his uncle, he sat down next to Bloom again.

"What is that?" she asked him in a hushed voice.

"Don't know"

He was about to open it when Dudley shouted, "Dad! Harry got something!" and ripped it out of Harry's hands. And passed it to his father.

"Hey!" Bloom shouted, "That's Harry's! Give it back!" she usually never shouted, only when she was really angry.

"That's mine!" Harry shouted

"Who would write to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon. He looked at the letter, his face went form red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there, he turned grayish white.

"P-P-Petunia" he gasped

Dudley tried to get it, but his father moved it quickly, Petunia took it and gasped. She looked like she would faint.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness-Vernon!"

They ignored the others, Dudley wasn't used to being ignored, so he hit his father with his stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly

"I want to read it," Harry said furiously, "as it's mine."

"Give him his letter" Bloom said

"OUT-NOW!" uncle Vernon grabbed both Harry and Dudley and threw them out the door, then grabbed Bloom and sent her flying, she landed on Harry, who landed on Dudley.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her. After Dudley pushed them off and ran to the door.

"Yeah…" she looked at him sadly, "sorry I couldn't get your letter…" she looked down.

"Don't worry… we'll get it somehow."

They placed their ears by the door, hoping to hear something.

"Vernon, look at the address, you don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching-spying-might be following us."

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"

"No, no. we'll ignore it. If they don't get answer….Yes, we won't do anything…"

"But.."

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we sear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening uncle Vernon did something, he had never done, he visited his nephew and niece under the cupboard.

"Where's Harry's letter?" Bloom asked,

"Who's writing to me?" Harry asked

"NO one. It was addressed to you by mistake. I have burned it." Uncle Vernon answered.

"It wasn't a mistake!" Bloom yelled

"it made my cupboard on it!" Harry yelled at the same time.

"SILENCE!" uncle Vernon yelled. He took a few breathes then forced a smile on his ugly face.

"Er-yes- about your cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinkg… you're really getting a bit big for it…. We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second room."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Get up there now!"

It only took Harry and Bloom one trip to take all their stuff up stairs.

As the days went by, more and more letters came. Uncle Vernon was trying very hard to be nice to them. Whatever was in those letters they didn't want them to know. It got to the point when uncle Vernon made everyone pack their clothes and leave the house. Everywhere they went there was a letter the next day. Harry and Bloom tried really hard do get one, but uncle Vernon would grab it. In the car he would take sharp turns out of no where.

"Shake 'em off…shake' em off…"

Finally uncle Vernon found the perfect place, it was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon pointed at what looked like a large rock way out to the sea. There was a small house out there.

That night there was a storm. Dudley's parents slept upstairs, in the only bed. Downstairs, Dudley slept on the coach, while Harry and Bloom slept on the floor.

Harry drew a happy birthday cake on the sand. While Bloom drew eleven candies..

"It's almost your birthday…"

"Yeah… another year closer to freedom…"

She smiled, "I know"

Twenty…..ten….nine…maybe they'll wake Dudley up, just to annoy him- three…two…one…

BOOM!

* * *

There was a loud knock that made Harry and Bloom jump up. Harry pulled Bloom behind him. They looked up, there was someone outside.

The Keeper of the Keys

BOOM

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands-now they knew what had been in long thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you-I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then-

SMASH

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face already completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled bread, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make up a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…."

He walked towards the sofa, where Dudley froze with fear. As he got closer Dudley ran to his parents and hid behind them.

"An here's Harry and Little Bloom…." said the giant.

They both looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Last time I saw you two, you were only babies," the giant said, "Ah… Harry, yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." he turned to Bloom, "Yeh, on the other hand, look like yer mom but got yer dad's eyes… like yeh two flipped them."

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon yelled, "you are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant. He reached over the sofa and bent the rifle then threw it across the room. Uncle Vernon made a funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway- Harry," said the giant, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it's taste all right."

From an inside pocket, he pulled out a squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up to thank the giant but said, "Who are you?"

"Harry! Manners." Bloom hissed.

The giant chuckled. "it all right, Bloom." he smiled at them, " Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Hargid took out a kettle, sausages, plates and three mugs. He set a fire using his umbrella. Behind them, they could hear, "Don't eat anything he gives you Dudley!"

Hagrid chuckled darkly, "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry and Bloom, who were so hungry they never tasted something so wonderful, after a few bites Bloom said, "Sorry, but-um- we're still not sure who you are?"

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, Im the keeper at Hogwarts. Yeh two know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Bloom and Harry looked at each other, "Er-no."

Hagrid looked shocked

"Sorry"

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked, "it's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh getting getting yer letters but I never thought.. but you can't go without knowing. Didn't' you ever wonder where yer parents learn it all?"

"All what?"

"ALL WHAT?" Hargid screamed, he turned to Dursleys. "Do you mean to tell me, that they don't know anything about anything!"

Bloom and Harry thought it was a bit unfair, they knew things. "We know things, Hagrid," Bloom said, "We know Math and English."

"About our world, yer world, yer parnets world."

"What world?" they both asked.

"DURSLEY!"

Uncle Vernon was really pale now.

Hargid turned back to them, "but yeh must know about yer mom and dad. They're famous, yeh two are famous."

"What? Our parents weren't famous… were they?

"Yeh two don' know….." Hagrid said. "Yeh two don' know what yeh are?"

"Stop!" yelled uncle Vernon causing them to jump from shock. "I forbid you to tell the anything!"

"Yeh never told them? Never told him what the letter said? I was there. I saw Dumbledore put it there."

"Kept what from us?"

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!"

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry yer a wizard. Bloom yer a witch."

There was a silence all around.

"I'm a what?" they both said.

"A wizard and witch, an' a thumpin good'un. With a mom an' dad like yours. Harry, yeh of age to go to Hogwarts, Bloom, yeh not ready yet. When yer eleven yeh will go too. Harry it's time to read your letter"

(imagine the letter here… )

"Wait my owl? What's that mean?"

"Oh that reminds me" Hagrid pulled out an owl, wrote a bit then sent it off with the owl. "Now where was I?"

"He's not going!" yelled uncle Vernon

"Like a muggle like you stop them."

"A what?"

"Nonmagic folk"

"We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop on this rubbish!" uncle Vernon yelled, "swore we'd stamp it out of them!"

"You knew?" Bloom said

"Knew?" Aunt petunia shrieked, "of course we knew! How could you two not be, my dratted sister being what she was?- oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that school- and came back every vacation with things! I was the only one that saw her for what she really was- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud to have a witch in the family!" she took a breath, she's been wanting to say this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as- as- abnormal- and them, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry and Bloom had gone very white. Silent tears filled Bloom's eyes. Tears filled with shock and sadness.

"Blown up? You told me that they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, "how could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Bloom Potter not known' their own story when every kid in our world knows their name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry hugged Bloom.

Hagrid gave the Dursley's a dirty look, then turned back to them. He pulled up a handkerchief and gave it to Bloom to wipe her tears.

"it begins, with a wizard, no one like talking about it. We're still scared. You see, he went really bad, as bad as you can go. His name was…."

"Could you write it down?"

"na can't spell it, oh alright. Voldemort, not make me say it again. Anyways, this wizard about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers, got them too. Dark days, didn't know who to trust. He was takin' over, anyone who stood up to him was killed. didn't try to take Hogwarts, cause he scared of Dumbledore. Now, yer mom and dad were as good a witch an wizard as I ever knew, Head boy and girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mystery is why you-know-who never tried to get them on his side. Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outtat the way. all anyone knows is, he turned up in the village you lived when you were one yea old Harry, Bloom was 3 months. On Halloween then years ago. He came ter yer house an'- an'"

"No!" Bloom cried, her tears came out faster now.

Hagrid pulled out another handherchief, "sorry- but its that sad- knew yer mum and dad, an' nicer people yeh could find-anyways. You-know-who killed 'em. An' then- an this is the real mystery. He tried to kill yeh both, but he couldn't that's why yer famous. That cut on Harry's forehead is no normal cut, it's a cut when yeh've been touch by dark magic. Took yeh mom an' dad an' yer house. No one lived once he decided to kill them, expect yeh two. The best witches and wizard around were killed, Mckinnons, Bones, Prewetts. Yeh two were only babies, yet survived."

Harry and Bloom stood frozen solid. For the first time in their lives, they remembered something besides the green light. A high, cold, cruel laugh. How could Bloom remember that when she was just a baby. Only 3 months old, yet there are some things that stay with you forever.

Uncle Vernon was going on and on about their parents, but Bloom wasn't listening. She was too sad to listen. She heard Hagrid yell but she ignored it. Angrier and angrier she got. She snapped her head up when they insulted her parents.

She glared at them "do-not-insult-my-PARENTS!" she yelled, she caused a firey dome around her and it expanded it. It didn't burn Harry nor Hagrid, though it burned the sofa. As quickly as it came it went out.

It was quiet again.

"See!" Hagrid said, "keep insulting her parents and next time it'll be you… treat her unfairly again and you'll have it."

The Dursely's ran out of the room.

"Bloom," Harry whispered, "are you okay?"

I shocked her head, "No, its not fair. What did our parents ever do to… it's not fair." she cried, "it's not fair…"

Harry hugged her, then she felt a warm cover around her. She looked up to see Hagrid wrap his coat on them. "Bloom, yeh not ready to go yet, but I've been told that yeh be able to visit Harry. Even during Vacations. Alright?"

After a while, they settled down for the night.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Harry woke up the next morning.

"It was a dream," he told himself, he noticed that Bloom was still asleep. "I dreamt a giant called Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard…" he opened his eyes once more to see a heavy coat on him… no just him, Bloom too.

There was a tapping sound. He sat up to see a owl tapping the window, he turned around to see Hagrid. it wasn't a dream!

He got up and walked to Hagrid, "Hargid! There's an owl!"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted.

"What?"

"He wants to get paid… check the pockets….give him 5 knuts"

"Knuts?"

"Little bronze ones."

Harry searched the pockets, after a few minutes he finally found what he was looking for.

He paid the owl and it flew off.

Hagrid began to get up, "Better get really."

Harry nodded and went to wake up Bloom.

"Bloom, wake up sissy." he rubbed her back.

She moaned as she sat up, "Why so early?" she opened her eyes and saw Hagrid. "Hagrid! You're really here? I thought I dreamt it."

Hagrid chuckled.

Hagird fed them and they talked for a bit. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Bloom asked.

Hagrid smiled, "Yeh can go, but not yet. Next year. But I promise, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if yeh can visit during breaks. I know yeh don't want to send them here"

"Thank you."

After breakfast, Hagrid told them to go outside, they got outside to see a big motorcycle, Bloom and Harry gasped. It was the black from their dream. How was that possible?

It had a side car to it. Both of them were small enough to fit in it. Then they were off, Hagrid told them that they were heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for our things? We don't have any money." Harry stated

"Don't worry. Yeh didn't think yeh'r parents left you anything? We're going to Gringotts, run by goblins."

"Goblins?"

"Yeah, though they're a bit. Yeh be mad to rob them. It's guarded by almost everything, even dragons… I'll like a dragon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

In the Leaky Cauldron, everyone stopped to look at the Potter siblings. Shaking Harry's hand and beaming at Bloom. Lots of females were in tears, they mostly looked at them sadly. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to the Siblings, they went into a room where there was a brick wall. Hagrid tapped it a few times and the wall began to move. It revealed a city. A magical city.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

It was amazing, some many things to see and not enough time.

"What's that Hagrid?" Bloom asked, pointing at a huge white building.

"That's Gringotts."

They walked up the stairs. And gasped, Goblins. Everywhere. It was a sight to see. They really did look like goblins. And it was a bit scary. They walked up to one. Hagrid talked to him for a bit then another one came and led them to a cart.

It reminded them of a rollercoaster. Not something Bloom liked. She held tightly to Hagrid. Harry on the other hand, was having fun. Looking around and leaning on the cart. Making Bloom really nervous. When they got to their vault they stood frozen. It was full of gold silver and the knuts. It was….. Amazing. How could the Dursleys not know about this? It was probably a good thing or they would have taken it all. Hagrid helped them fill a few bags.

Looking at his list, they went to the shops, when they went to get his uniform, Hagrid went off to get them a birthday present, since he missed Blooms.

In the shop, was a blonde boy he stood on a stool as a lady pin his uniform.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"My father is next door buying my books and my mother is up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think I'll bully them to let me smuggle on it somehow."

Harry and Bloom didn't like this boy, he reminded them of Dudley.

"Have you got a broom?"

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

"I do - Father says I will join the team." he said, "do you know what house you'll be in?"

The boy went on and on, Bloom was lucky to tune him out. She glared at him when he insulted Hagrid.

After getting Harry's uniform, they went to the ice cream store.

"Happy Birthday!" Hagrid beamed at them.

He gave Harry a owl, and pass a small box to Bloom, she opened it to see a necklace, it had a silver lily charm.

Lily…. like mom.

Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, Hagrid!" and hugged him.

Next they went to get Harry a wand. This was the part both of them were looking forward too. It took ages for Harry to get a wand. Mr. Ollivander told them that Harry and Lord Voldemort's wand were brothers. And that Harry was to grow up to do great things.

Hagrid gave Harry his school ticket, and dropped them off at a train station.

"What do you think of this?" Bloom asked Harry.

"I'm nervous, everyone thinks I'm great."

Bloom smiled, "Harry you are great. You're the best brother ever. You stopped Voldemort, the monster that killed our- parents… you're my hero. You'll do fine."

Harry smiled at her, "What about you though?" he asked, "You're going to be alone with them!"

"OH don't worry. Hagrid told me I can visit you whenever I want. He'll come get me. And during Christmas break I'll visit you. I want to see the school."

"Yeah… I can't wait until we've both at the school."

"Me neither," she smiled evilly, "I'll get to tease you…"

"Oi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's last month with Bloom and the Dursley's wasn't fun. Dudley was so scared of being alone with them, he would run out of the room. Harry and Bloom mostly stayed in their room with Hedwig, Harry's Owl. Bloom read nearly every textbook Harry had, she was now reading Hogwarts, A History where she got Hedwig's name from.

Everyday Harry would pulled down a number on the calendar, but never when Bloom was watching. He was going to miss his sister dearly, he wanted her to go with him but there was nothing he could do. Hagrid promised to bring her whenever she wanted to come. But he was going to miss her, she was always with him.

On the last day of August, Harry and Bloom went to talk to their uncle. They needed a ride to the train station. Even if Bloom couldn't go to Hogwarts just yet, she would come to see him off. And nothing was going to stop her.

"Er- Uncle Vernon?" said Harry

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening

"Could you give us a ride to the train station tomorrow?"

Uncle Vernon grunted again. Harry took it as a yes.

"Thank you" Bloom said

"Funny way to get wizards school, the train. Where is this school anyway?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I don't know" Harry answered, he never really thought of it.

As they went back to their room, Bloom said, "Scotland"

"What?"

"That's where Hogwarts is… it said so in the book…. Hogwarts A History….. You should really read your books, you know." she answered.

"I'll read it at school…"

"Whatever you say."

The next morning, Harry woke up at 5 O'clock in the morning. Not wanting to wake Bloom up, he began to read his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He found it really interesting. He checked his list of supplies twice, checked his robes and fed Hedwig. Two hours later, everyone was up and in the car. The Dursley's were going to get Dudley's tail removed.

"Well, there you go Boy. Platform 9- platform 10, your platform should be in between, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" uncle Vernon said. "well have a good term. Bloom, you'll have to take the bus to the house. And stay in your room." with that he turned around and left with his family, laughing at them.

"What do we do now?" Bloom asked

"I don't know… Hagrid didn't tell me….maybe she should ask around or something." he answered.

They looked around for anyone that had the same things as Harry.

"Harry, what if-"

At that moment a group of people passed just behind them and they caught a few words of what they were saying.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

They spun around quickly, the speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk just like Harry's.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boy's mother.

"Nine and three quarters!" piped a small girl, also a red-head, who was holding her mother's hand, "Mom, cant I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you go first."

The said boy, ran with his trolley and ran to the wall that divided both platforms.

"Fred, you nest." the plump women said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." said the boy, and off he went. His twin quickly followed.

"Excuse me!" Bloom ran to the woman.

"Oh! Hello dear" she said, "first time on the platform?"

"Oh um yes, but not for me.. My brother…." she turned to Harry, "it's just… we don't know how to.. To…"

"Get on the platform? Oh don't worry dears… you must be a first year," she said to Harry, "My son, Ron, is also a first year." Ron was long and lanky, with red hair and lot of freckles, "what you do is run straight threw between the platforms, don't be scared." the woman answered.

"Thank you."

Bloom held onto Harry.

"1...2...3... Run" Harry whispered to her.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting nest to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express.

"Wow!" Bloom gasped

Harry pushed his cart off down the platform, they passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost m y toad again!"

"Oh, Neville." they heard the elderly women say.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on,

The boy lift the box lid, the people around him shrieked and yelled.

Harry and Bloom tried to lift the trunk to the train, but wouldn't having any luck.

"Want a hand?" it was one of the red-head twins.

"Yes, please" Both Harry and Bloom answered.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins help Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner compartment.

"Thanks" the Potter siblings said, Harry pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins, pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Bilmey, are you-?" said the other twin.

"He is, aren't you?" said the first twin.

"What?" said Harry

"Harry Potter"

"Oh, him." Bloom covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at what Harry just said. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, Harry felt that he was getting red. He wanted to glared at Bloom, who was laughing silently at his discomfort. Then to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With one last look at Harry they went off to their mother. As soon as they left Bloom left herself laugh out loud.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was… I cant believe you said that _'Oh Him!',_ honestly!" she laughed out.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

"Harry what are you doing?" Bloom asked.

"Shh! Listen!"

She sat next to him.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

" _Mum_ — geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ , Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_ ," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's _not funny_. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

" _Harry Potter_!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, eh please…"

Bloom grinned at Harry's blush. " _Shut up!"_

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor _dear_ — no wonder he and his sister were alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

" _George!_ "

"Only joking, Mum"

Bloom jumped up, "I'll see you soon Harry!" she said with tears in her eyes. Harry walked her to the door. Time was running out.

"Don't worry, you'll be visiting soon. I'll send Hedwig… okay?"

Bloom nodded, then she hugged him. "I love you, Harry, please be careful and write to me!"

"Love you too, I promise to write."

She jumped out of the train just in time. She ran by his window as the train began to move.

"Write to me when you get there! Take care! Please Harry!"

"I will…"

Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister next to Bloom, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

"Hello dear, we meet again." Bloom turned around to see the woman that helped her before.

"Oh hello, oh umm sorry I haven't introduce myself… I'm Bloom Potter"

The little girl gasped, "Really? You're Harry Potter's sister?"

"ummm yes…?"

"When are you going to Hogwarts, dear? Oh call me Mrs. Weasley, this is my daughter Ginny."

"Alright. Next year I'll be going to Hogwarts…" Bloom answered.

"Oh me too! We can go together!" Ginny said

"Where are you guardians, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh… Well you see, they left us here. And I'll supposed to take the bus home."

Mrs. Weasley made a face that said she didn't like the plan. "Why don't you come to our house, dear. Then when we know your guardians are back, I'll take you home. How about that?"

Bloom barely knew the woman, but she knew she could trust her. "Great!"

The Weasley family, the ones Bloom met, were really nice, nothing like her supposed family. For one they liked her. Ginny and Bloom talked about all sort of things. She told her more about the magical world. Like the Gnomes in her garden, they looked like potatoes with legs. She even asked her if _The Harry Potter_ was her brother and what was he like, She nearly laughed. Ginny showed Bloom her family's broomsticks. Mrs. Weasley was outside with them. As Ginny told her what to do, Bloom stood next to the old looking broom and yelled, "Up!" it jumped to her hand so fast, she screamed.

Bloom turned to face Ginny and her mom.

"Is that normal?" she asked

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "My Dear, you're a natural! When the broom jumps to your hand that fast, it means you're a natural… you'll be great at flying!"

"It's true, Bloom!" Ginny said happily.

She got on my broom ready to fly, "Hold on tight, Bloom, don't go too high" Mrs. Weasley commanded.

With a quick nod, she jumped up. And it didn't come down! Bloom was floating in the air! She's never felt something so … so wonderful! Slowly she went higher and higher, at least to the second floor of the Burrow, the Weasley's Home. Bloom flew around the house and the fields, letting the air hit her face. She felt her smile widen each passing moment. Bloom had never had so much fun in her life! She wished that Harry was here but he'll living his own adventure and her on her own.

Around 4 o'clock, Mrs. Weasley gave them dinner, she had never seen so much food. Mrs. Weasley kept filling up her plate. Bloom didn't mind much, she was so hungry. Then Mr. Weasley came home.

"Oh hello!" he smiled, he was a tall man, red hair though he was balding, but had a kind face.

"I'm Bloom Potter" Bloom said quietly after Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said hello/

"Bloom Potter? As in _Bloom Potter_?" he asked

"I'm the only Bloom Potter I know."

To her surprise he laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you Bloom. I'm Arthur Weasley."

Throughout dinner she had to explain to him all about Muggles and their inventions. It was pretty fun, until it became 5:30pm. Mrs. Weasley had to take Bloom back to the Dursley's.

They went by floo; Mrs. Weasley had to hold on to her since she was worried Bloom'll get lost. They got off at the nearest wizard chimney, she had her eyes closed the whole time, the spinning had gotten her dizzy.

She pulled out her house key, Bloom was lucky to have one. The Dursley's weren't home yet.

"Thank you for taking me to your home, Mrs. Weasley." Bloom said politely.

"You're welcome my dear, where's your family?" she asked worriedly.

"They come back around this time, don't worry. I have the house key. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure dear? I don't mind waiting."

"It's alright. I promise… I wanted to ask you something," she asked timidly

She smiled kindly again, "What is it dear?"

"Well… I was wondering," she looked down at my feet, "if I could visit someday…"

Bloom waited for her response but she didn't have to wait long, "Well of course Dear! I'll send my owl to you and let you know when I'll be picking you up."

She smiled at her, Bloom's never smiled so much in her life before, "Thanks you. Until then. Goodbye…"

When she went to my room, Bloom felt lonely. Harry was gone, and for the first time in her life, she was without her Big Brother. She laid down on her bed, school didn't start until September the 5th, and Dudley didn't leave until the 6th, how in the world was THAT fair? She stared at the ceiling, wondering what Harry was doing. Bloom closed her eyes for what felt like a moment, but next time she opened her eyes was due to the sounds of the Dursley's return. It was at least 10 at night.

 _Tap tap tap_

What is that?

 _Tap tap tap_

She sat up and turned to the window. It was Hedwig! Bloom quickly jumped up and ran to open the window. She flew in gracefully and landed on the bed, there was a piece of paper tiled to her. She stood still while she tried to take it off.

It was from Harry!

Dear Bloom,

How are you? I just got to my dorm in Hogwarts. It's so amazing, Bloom! You'll love it! The castle is so big and magical! Guess what? I made a friend, do you remember the wizard family we over heard (I snorted at that!) well my new friend is from that family, his name is Ronald Weasley, but he likes to be called Ron. He's pretty funny. He has a pet rat too.

Anyways, we met on the train just when you left. He was telling me all about his family and what houses they were in. There's four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin . Remember that kid we met at the uniform place, well I met him again and he was a git, and I mean a even bigger git, more than Dudley! ("Is that even possible" I asked) and yes its possible! ("Well there's my answer")

I know you'll be reading the book I read you so you'll find out what the houses mean, oh I'm in Gryffindor!

I also met this bossy girl, her name is Hermione Ganger. She and Ron are in my house. Ganger is a bit… annoying to tell you the truth but I don't hang out with her. All of Ron's brothers are in my house too.

Tomorrow is my first day of class, I'm really nervous. I hope I do well.

Send me a letter with Hedwig.

Goodnight, your big brother

Harry

I smiled at Harry's letter, I'm glad he's doing well. Soon I'll be with him again. But till then I'll be here.

I would live my life. Go to school, come home do my work and write to him. I noticed Hedwig feel asleep. So I decided to send my letter tomorrow and of course I'll write it tomorrow too.

Bloom woke up to Hedwig's pecks on her hand. Bloom didn't start school until a few more days. September fifth to be exact, her last year at a muggle school, frankly she couldn't wait. She could be able to do magic, learn about a whole new world. And most of all learn about her parents. A few days ago, Hagrid had told her, her parents' name. Lily and James Potter. And now she had some idea about how they looked like. Her father, James Potter, looked exactly like her brother; Harry, but he had her eyes.

She, Bloom Potter, had her father's eyes. The thought warmed her, like she could never be cold again. Her mother, Lily Potter, looked like her. Expect she had Harry's eyes. Now THAT thought filled her up with such happiness but great sadness. If Bloom and Harry traded eyes, they would be the exact image of their parents.

She went down stairs to get some food for herself and for Hedwig. She made two quick sandwiches and hurried to her room without making a sound. She ripped the bread for Hedwig. She ate it almost human-like. "You're such a beautiful owl, Hedwig."

Hedwig gave her a look like she was saying, "Of course" and she was proud of it. As soon as she finished her breakfast, her aunt called her down.

"Bloom! Get down here!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

"Coming," Bloom shouted to the hall, and then turned to Hedwig, "Please stay quiet. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll leave the window open so you can fly in and out."

She walked down the steps and froze at sight of the living room. Dudley and Piers were sleeping on the sofa. How did that rat come back and when? She didn't know. But she didn't want to be here when he woke up. She quietly walked into the kitchen and saw her aunt looking through a box.

"Yes Auntie?"

Her aunt quickly turned around; like she was surprised she was there. "Bloom," she shouted, "Don't pop out of no-where like that!"

"I'm sorry… did you need anything?"

Aunt Petunia finally calmed down, "Yes, I need you to go to the store around the corner. Buy some milk and bread. Here's some money." She handed Bloom five pounds. "And do hurry!"

"Yes, Auntie" Bloom went to the front door in a rush; she was finally able to get some air. The walk to the store was pleasant and quiet so early. She wasn't a morning person but once she was up, she was up.

As she walked, she passed a small park. The swing swag with the breeze, it was her favorite item in the park. Last summer she and Harry would play there. She would stand on the swing seat and jump from full height; some how she would always slow down and land gracefully on her feet. Harry almost had a heart attack the first time.

When she got to the store she saw an old friend. _Ash Redfern!_ Other people would think she had a crush, but she knew better. She hated him! He annoyed her all the time; he would always pop out of no where whenever she was alone. Everyone at her school thought he was so cute, with his ash-white hair and "stunning" blue-green eyes."

She quickly went to the items her aunt asked her for and made her way to the counter. As she paid she heard his annoying voice.

"Hey Bloom!" he shouted across the store. Everyone turned to look at her, her face redden at the eyes. This was just want she needed! A git bothering her so early in the morning.

She paid and began to walk out the store, trying to ignore the shouts of her name. She passed a few people, who were watching the scene. She could hear them talk.

"-isn't that cute!"

"-boy chases girl-"

"girl ignores boy-"

"they grow up-"

"-and fall in love!"

Insane people! Like she would ever love THAT THING!

"Bloom," he jumped in front of her, "I was yelling after you!" he huffed as he pushed his hair back.

"Oh really?" she played innocently, "I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay… Want me to help you with that?" he asked pointing at her bags.

"Oh its' okay… I don't need help." This was weird; he was never this nice to her. He had to be planning something. But what could he want? She wasn't popular like he was, she wasn't rich like him. So what did he want? "Is there a reason you came after me?"

He jumped, like he didn't expect her to ask that, "Well, you see," he started, "I was wondering if you want to hang out before school… if you're not too busy." He blushed so bad it looked like she had pinched his face so hard; it would put a grandma's pinch to shame.

"Why?"

"Well… we've known each other for so long, yet we've never really talked or hanged out." He answered.

"We have talked; you talk to me just to bug me. Remember all those stupid jokes you made about me?" she asked.

She heard him wince, "About that… I was… every time I tried to talk to you, I would choke up. The truth is… I really want us to be… friends."

She stared at him for a bit. Thinking whether she should believe him, just when she was about to answer there was a shout.

"Bloom!" they both jumped and turned to see Dudley and Piers. Piers' was the one that shouted.

"What?" she asked annoyed. Bloom always get annoyed when Piers was near her.

"You were taking forever!" Dudley said, at the same time Piers said, "Was he bothering you, Bloom!"

She growled in the throat, "No he wasn't and I was on my way. The store is packed. You would know if you've ever gone."

Just then, Dudley grabbed the bags and started back home. Piers' was glaring at Ash the whole time. She turned to Ash and said, "I have to go…"

"Yeah, I see. See you later?" He said

Before she answered, Piers grabbed her above her elbow and pulled her way, but she turned to face him and mouthed "See you tomorrow."

After a whole day of cleaning and hiding from Piers she was finally able to write back to Harry.

Dear Harry,

Tell me everything you learn from school, okay? I had a… okay morning. Though I woke up to see Dudley and Piers here! Auntie sent me to the store and I ran into Abe Redfern, no worries. We have a truce. He might even be a friend now.

After you left, I went to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's house. You know the family we heard at the train station. I know it was dangerous but they were so nice. Hermione doesn't sound so bad; just try to be nice to her. Don't bother her and she won't bother you. I hope to hear from you soon.

Lots of Love

Bloom

 **Dear Bloom,**

 **How are you? I'm fine. Class just ended, the classes are unique. All the professors are really kind but strict expect for Snape, the potion master. I don't know why, but he seems to really hate me! I didn't do anything I swear! First at the feast, he turned to look at me and pain shot through my scar, it was really weird and painful, I don't know what it means though. It's not like I can go to the nurse and say, "Hey, my scar is hurting me during the feast, can you tell me what that was about?" yeah that's just what I should say!**

 **The school also has a caretaker his name is Argus Filch. He's a crappy old git! Yes he's a git! Ron and I got lost this morning looking for our classroom and ended up in the third corridor, which is forbidden. Why? I don't know. All I know is that if we go there we will have a "painful death", not my words, they're the headmasters! I thought it was a joke, but he was serious! Anyways back to Filch, he wouldn't we were lost, he threaten to lock us in the dungeon! See! I told you he's a git! Anyways we were only saved because one of the professors passed by and helped us out and guided us to our classroom. Oh and Filch has a cat named Mrs. Norris, and it's everyone's dearest ambition to give her a good kick!**

 **So about my classes, Defense for the Dark Arts is kind of a joke, not the subject but the teacher! Do you remember him from the Leaky Caldron, that guy, and remember how he would talk? Well, that's normal. He does teach us but it's hard to respect him especially when he's scared of his own subject. I usually read the book, it's really interesting! I'm learning so much about defense! If only I could do some of these jinx's on Dudley!**

 **There's also a class called. "The History of Magic", it's the most boring class in all! I mean it! Everyone fell asleep within the first ten minutes! Well expect for Hermione Granger. It's the only class taught by a ghost. It seems the Professor Binns, when he was alive, went to the staff room, fell asleep then got up not noticing he walked out of his body! All he does is write and talk about facts of history. I really tried to write it all down but it was too confusing and boring! I really wanted to walk out! Hey! When you're here then you'll understand me!**

 **Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, is a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Even I'm taller than him! When he went through roll call, he called out my name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. During the class I caught him looking at me with sadness yet he was happy. It was weird. But he's a great teacher! We're learning so much! You'll love it!**

 **Professor McGonagall is clever but really strict. I had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. She teaches Transfiguration, it's when you change one thing to another. Its prefect awesome! To prove her point she changed her desk into a pig then back. Our first lesson was changing a match into a needle, it was a bit hard, and Granger was the only one that managed to make it at the end of the lesson.**

 **Now Snape, well he's a git! The first lesson he started picking on me. Asking me this I didn't know. It was the first day of class, how would I know what in the world he was talking about. Wolf bane and Powdered root? I mean how would I know that? He kept going and going. Making all of Slytherins laugh at me, I don't think I have ever met anyone I hated more than Dudley! I mean it! Snape and Malfoy at on the top of my hate list! And he took points off me for no reason!**

 **First he took off a point because I cheeked him. He started it! I swear! He kept asking me question that I couldn't answer so I told him, "I don't know,** **I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" everyone laughed. So I guess it was worth it. The other point was uncalled for. Neville, a really clumsy and forgetful boy in my house, he messed up his potion and got hurt. Snape yelled at him called him an idiot, then yelled at me for not stopping him! I was working on my potion!**

 **Thank god! Hagrid wrote to me and asked me to visit him during lunch. I found out three things, one Hagrid hates Filch too; he called him an old git. Two, I asked him why Snape hates me; I know he knows because he told me that it's not true but wouldn't look me in the eye. Three, someone tried to steal something from the bank. The weird thing is that they tried to steal the item Hagrid got from the bank.**

 **The next day we got flying lessons, with Slytherins. I thought I was going to make a fool of myself! What did I know about flying? So during the lesson Neville got hurt so the teacher, who reminds me of a hawk, took him to the nurse. Malfoy started making fun of him again and took Neville's Remembrall. I did the only thing I could do. I argued with him. He took off flying and I took after him. It was wonderful! I've never felt anything like it! Flying is like being set free! Like the sky belong to me! Anyways, Malfoy was shocked that I could fly, so he threw the Remembrall and I flew after it!**

 **I saw it all in slow motion. I dove down and a foot off the ground I caught it! I was so excited and full of energy, my coloring left me when I heard Professor McGonagall yelled out my name. She saw what I had done. She took me to a classroom with a fifth year boy and told him; "I've found you a Seeker" I was so confused until they told me I just got a spot on the house team for Quiddutch!**

 **I'm the youngest Seeker in a century! Then she told me something that made my eyes tear up, Dad played quiddutch too! That he was a great quiddutch player! Then she said he would be really proud of me! She had taught our parents too, so she knew them pretty well! So if she means that he would be proud of me, she meant it! I'm really happy, Bloom! He would be proud of me! I only wish he really was here and hear those words come out of his mouth. Great! Tears landed on the parchment, just ignore the wet spots.**

 **Well later on, Malfoy dared me into a duel. At mid night Ron and I went to meet him. Then Granger showed up and followed us. Oh and Neville, he couldn't remember the password for the house. The worst was yet to come, the git didn't show up! He told Filch where we were. We had to hide in a room, which was locked. We waited until he left, Neville made me turn around, and what I saw made me want to wake up from a bad dream! A three-headed dog, not a small puppy, a huge giant dog, one bite and he would swallow me whole.**

 **We ran out of there so fast, the hallways were just blurs! When we got back to common room we all passed out on the floor. It's been great here yet sometimes it's a pain to deal with things that can kill me and people that hate me, but we're used to the latter. Oh before I forget, I got you permission to come for my games and Christmas.**

 **Love Harry**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _The teachers and classes seem so interesting! And Congras on making the Quiditch team! That amazing! I can't believe Dad used to be in it too! I wonder what he played. Can you find out? I can't wait to meet the Professors! Maybe they can tell us about our parents! Make sure to ask the Head Master if I can go watch your games! I want to go! I'll go either way! I'll ask Hagrid if he can pick me up._

 _How are your friends, Ron and Hermione? Do they still fight a lot? I can't wait to meet them. You're not coming for Christmas, right? You think I can go to the school? I really don't want to spend a Christmas without you. I feel so lonely without you. But don't feel bad for me. Cynthia and I are doing fine. And do you remember Ash? Well, we're friends; sort of… at least I think we are… I'm not a hundred percent sure. We don't fight as much._

 _Well, it's a good thing that I'm going to Hogwarts next year. Both Ash and Cynthia are moving away. I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I'm going to miss Ash. And NO I don't like him. You know I barely have friends. Because of stupid Dudley! But this year has been great though. No Dudley but i have his parents. I can't wait for next year._

 _Oh by the way, I made friends with Ginny Weasley. Yes, Ron's sister. She's super nice and her mom is the best cook! Mrs. Weasley is super nice! She saw that my clothes didn't really fit and that my hair wasn't treated well. She casted a spell and fixed my hair! She made it health! And it's so pretty now! Its straight and the tips curl up a bit!_

 _Ginny used to be a fan of yours, well still is. But not a "fan-girl" anymore, it's weird people thinking you're off fighting dragons somewhere! I'm sorry but no! You can't even beat up Dudley! But, now with a wand… well maybe… Ginny is now a normal fan. Not too crazy, so you're welcome!_

 _Lots of Love_

 _Bloom_

 **Dear Bloom,**

 **I just know you'll love that classes and the Professors, well expect Snape. Sorry I tried, but he's the world's biggest git! He's in the top people I hate list: 1.) Voldemort; no surprise there! 2.) The Dursleys; Of course! 3.) Snape; he's a git! And 4.) Malfoy; he's such an… an… jerk!**

 **Anyways, I asked if you could come over for the games and Christmas, after explaining it to Professor McGonagall and had Hagrid come to prove I wasn't lying… she said…. YOU CAN COME! Are you jumping up and down? I know you are! You better be! By the way the first game is next week.**

 **Be ready! Hagrid is going to get you on Friday around 6pm. The game is on Saturday! You have to be there! I need you here with him. I'm not going to lie. I'm really nervous! Like beyond nervous! Half the school says I'll do great the other half says they'll follow me with a mattress!**

 **Wood, the team captain just came and ordered me to get to the field for more practice. He works us like dogs, but I guess, it's how he is. Everyone else on the team tells me that it's normal.**

 **Hagrid will be sending you a letter soon. Oh and Professor McGonagall too, to tell you what you have to do.**

 **With Love**

 **Your big brother**

 **Harry**

 _ **Dear Bloom**_

 _ **It's me, Hagrid.**_

 _ **Harry and me talked to Professor McGonagall to let you come, and she said yes!**_

 _ **I'll be picking you up on Friday around 6pm.**_

 _ **Can you do me a favor and not tell the muggles I'm the one getting you!**_

 _ **I want to give them a big scare.**_

 _ **Have a bag of clothes, for three days, ready too.**_

 _ **I'll see you soon**_

 _ **Ps: I hope those muggles are treating you well**_

 _ **Hagrid.**_

 _Dear Miss Bloom Lily Potter,_

 _You're brother, Harry, and Hagrid have talked to me about your situation. After talking to Head Master, we decided that you will be allowed to come for your brother's game and for you to come bring Christmas vacation._

 _Hagrid would be picking you upon Friday 6pm._

 _Please have some clothes ready. You will be staying for the weekend._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Telling the Dursleys that a magically person was going to pick me up was kind of fun. I told them with a smile, watching them freak out was fun. I know it was mean, but it was payback for everything that they have done to Harry and me, so you can say I was very little revenge and as promised I didn't tell them who was going to come get me. What? I can't be too good; it's good to have a bit of mischief in life.

Now the hard part was telling Cynthia and Ash that I wasn't going to be here for a few days. What can I tell them? I guess I can tell them the truth, you know, say that I'm visiting Harry at his new school not just where. But knowing them, they won't stop until I tell them where it is. I'll think about that later, the Dursleys might just tell them I ran away.

The week seemed to go really fast after I talked to Cynthia and Ash, they did ask where the school was but I told them it was close to Scotland. I'm not really lying, right? Cynthia seemed to let it go, but not Ash, he wanted to know the name and where it was. He wouldn't stop until I told him that Harry never mentioned it on his letters and that the Dursleys don't mention anything about Harry.

When Friday finally came, I was bouncing off the walls. I was finally going to see Harry and, most importantly, I'm going to the place my parents met and fell in love. It was like getting a little piece of them. It was proof that they were here once, that they loved life and Harry and I. The feeling I would get from that simple thought is so unbelievable, I can't explain it. I can't wait to walk in the hall they once walked, to study under their former professors. My heart fills with so much joy and yet so much sadness. Sometimes I feel like a depress child. But, who can blame me?

I don't want to tell Harry what my real reasons are to see the school earlier than normal. I do miss him a lot. But knowing I'll get more information on my parents is so important to me, I just have to know. Even if it'll take all my life, I want to know everything about my mother and father; Lily and James Potter. I want to know if I'm more like my mother than my father or the opposite. Other children with parents might not understand and think it's stupid but to me, it's like finding them inside myself.

Harry always said I seemed older than other people my age.

When I heard a loud knock, I smiled.

Hagrid was here.

I skipped down the stairs with my bag but Uncle Vernon got to the door first. I saw his shoulders tense up. I just had to smile again.

"YOU!"

"Well hello to you too, Dursley. I'm here to pick up Bloom." Hagrid said with a smile, I bet he was enjoying scaring Uncle Vernon as much as I enjoyed watching but my drive to see Hogwarts stopped me from enjoying it more.

"I'm here!" I cheered and ran to Hagrid then turned to Uncle Vernon, "I'll be leaving now, Uncle. I'll be back before Monday." I smiled.

"Bloom," Said Hagrid, "please wait by the bike. I have to talk to your Uncle for a bit."

"Okay. Please don't take too long." I began to walk away when I heard Hagrid speak.

"Now listen here Dursley." Hagrid said grimly, "Harry and Bloom have been through a lot more than any normal wizard or muggle have. You better be treating them alright. Or I'll just have to ask the Head Master if someone checks up on them every week."

"DON'T YOU DARE THE-"

"I'll do as I please." Hagrid said in a cold voice, "These children are heroes of our world, if they find out you've been treating them like slaves, they'll have your head." Then I saw Hagrid smile, "Have a good day."

Hagrid walked away before Uncle Vernon slammed the door.

"Is everything okay? Hagrid" I asked, nervous about the talk he just had with Uncle Vernon.

"Of course, now let's go!"

"Yes!"

Hagrid helped me onto the bike and put the helmet on. "You know, you look a lot more like your mom now. Your hair is just like hers was." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked as my eyes widen

"Yes."

I'm glad it was time for us to go, I held on as I began to tear up. Hagrid just told me something really important about my mom. I would never forget this little piece. I stared at my hair; thinking of my mother.

"Thank you, Hagrid." I whispered. I don't know if he heard me over the sound of the motorcycle, but I just had to say it.

When the coast was clear, Hagrid shot up into the air and we become invisible! It was amazing.

"I love magic."

We flew over houses, parks, schools, and people. It was so magically! We flew for hours, but it only felt like minutes to me. I watched the sky and enjoyed the view. Flying felt like freedom. Like being set free, I closed my eyes to concrete on the air hitting my body. It was like being cleaned of all my troubles, my fears, and my loneliness. I wanted nothing more than to go faster and higher into the sky!

"You're not scared, are you Bloom?" I heard Hagrid shout over the noise.

"Not at all," I shouted back, "I love this! It feels so good!"

I felt him chuckled. "You and Harry get that from your dad. James loved flying and he was a brilliant flier that must be where Harry gets it from."

I stayed quiet until I was able to ask the question that been running through my mind for years, "Hagrid," I took a breath, "How were my parents? What kind of people were they?" I feared he wouldn't tell after I felt him tense up. But then he relaxed.

"Your Dad… James, he was really funny. He was a prankster. He would always make people laugh! Some people thought he was dumb but he was really smart, one of the top students of his year. He told me long ago that he fell in love with your mom in their first year." I felt him chuckle again, "He would ask her out every day since their third year. Your mom kept telling no. She thought he was too immature. But during their six year, he changed. He was still funny but more responsible. His parents… your grandparents died from Dragon Pox. That shock forced him to grow up since he was the only heir to the Potter line. By that year, your mother and he got really close. Then they were made head boy and girl. The rest was history." I smiled into his cloak. "You have his eyes, you know. They have the same sparkle that he held when he planned a prank."

I smiled more and let my tears fall into my lap. James Potter, my father, was a prankster. I can actually picture that.

"Your mom was a kind girl, feisty too. Her temper was crazy sometimes, she often made your dad land in the hospital whenever he asked her out." My eyes widen, Okay mom; maybe that was too much. "But that just made your dad try harder. Lily studied a lot, top grades in nearly everything. She always defended people. She hated it when James beat her in a subject. Once they got together she lightens up. She smiled more and laughed more. You could see she was in love with James. Only a fool would see otherwise. Your parents were one of the bravest, smartest, kindness, and funniest people I ever have the pleasure of meeting…" I heard him sniff.

I stored everything Hagrid told me about my parents. I looked up to the sky and smiled. "I am proud of being their daughter." I whispered as tears ran down my face.

"We're here."

I moved my head to see pass him. And there it was

Hogwarts

The place my parents met and fell in love.

 _Can you see me, Mom? Dad? Can you see where I am?_

 _I love you._

Hagrid parked the motorcycle near a small hut. It was made of brick. Beside it were pumpkin patches and other vegies. By the size of the front door, I'm guessing that this must be Hagrid's house. I could hear a dog bark from the inside. I look at the window and saw a big black dog.

"That's my house, inside that's Fang. Don't be scared he's a bloody coward." Hagrid told me. Then we turned to the castle.

It was beautiful; it gave of a feeling of magic, mystery. I couldn't wait to walk inside. I didn't even notice we were walking towards it. I was too busy trying to remember every detail into my head. The grounds were so big. The lake looked like it went on for miles, the forest looked dark and scary and yet fun. I wanted to go over everything. I wanted to know this place like the back of my hand.

I only noticed we were at the front door when the doors started to open, to relieve an older woman, I knew this must be Professor McGonagall, her face said it all.

"Hello Professor, this is Bloom Lily Potter." I felt my face warm up.

"Hello Professor, it's nice to finally meet you. My brother says you're an amazing teacher. I can't wait to start your class next year."

She stared at me for a bit and then her face softens so much I could've sword her eyes tear up a bit, she suddenly smiled. "It's great to finally meet you Miss Potter." Then she turned to Hagrid, "I'll be taking her to see the Head Master now."

"Yes Ma'am" then he turned to me, "I'll see you later, visit me whenever you want."

"I will, I promise."

Professor McGonagall and I walked in silences for a few minutes. Until I started asking questions about the classes and the school, I tried to remember as much as I could. This was like a dream come true. When we got to the moving stairs I was a bit scared but still jumped on. It felt weird when they started to more. But fun!

We got to a statue when Professor McGonagall turned to me, "I will say the password and it'll let you up. Okay?"

"Yes."

She looked at me a bit more than said, "You really look a lot like your mother, but you have your father's eye color. I want to believe you act more like your mother and yet… I hope you're like your father. He was one of my favorites, though he sometimes made me want to pull my hair out."

I laughed, "On beside my father, I apologize. And for my half, thank you."

She smiled once more than said, "Acid Pops"

"Wha-? WOW!"

The statue moved to relieve stairs. "That is so… cool."

"Follow the stairs, you will meet the Head Master."

"Thank you Professor." I jumped on the stairs and ran up, but I did hear her say something I wasn't sure she wanted me to hear, "she's like her father." I smiled and ran up faster. Then wooden door looked heavy. I straighten my clothes and knocked.

The door opened, I was surprised at how weird looking the room was. It had some much stuff and it was so neat. I wanted to know what some things were but decided to wait a bit. I didn't want to get into trouble before I even started school. I looked around and didn't even notice that I was supposed to walk to the desk, but the room was so interesting.

"I see that you have made it, Miss Potter."

I jumped and turn to see an old man. He was wearing a purple cloak and a pointy hair. His hair was so white it looked silver and his bread was really long. His eyes were a beautiful blue and they have a twinkle in them. So this was Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor."

He stared at me for a few moments then smiled, "You really look so much like you mother, but your father's eyes. You even have his mischief twinkle."

I felt myself blush, "Thank you." I smiled.

"Now, Professor McGonagall has told me your situation. I will give you permission to visit during Harry's games and Holidays… Now, I'll have someone to guide you to the tower, classes will be over soon."

"Thank you Professor!"

The Head Master had made Perfect Percy, the boy Harry and I saw at the station, he was also Ginny's brother. He talked non-stop as he took me to the Tower. Telling me all the rules about the school and what I should do when I get here, he went on and on. Don't that I'm not grateful but really! Stop talking about rules! I almost jumped for joy when he said that we got that.

The entrance was a portrait of a fat lady with curl black hair. She was trying to sing some song. When she saw me, she stopped like she choked. She looked at me with wide eyes and she teared up. "Oh I know who you are! James and Lily's daughter! You look just like them! Oh first your brother and now you! I can't wait. I loved your parents. They were one of my favorites!"

Percy coughed, "Fat Lady. Please we have to get inside."

"Oh! Oh alright! Get in!"

The room was so cozy, sofas, tables and chairs everywhere and a big fireplace, the size that you could easily fit in, there were some older students reading some books. Behind me, the portrait opened. I turned to be face to face with Harry. He looked tired until he realized I was standing in front of him.

"Bloom!"

I ran and hugged him; "Harry, I've missed you!" it felt so good to be hugged back. I really missed having him around.

"How have you been? How's school? How have the Dursleys been treating you?"

I laughed at him, "Harry we'll talk about that later, first aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh," I saw him blush, "yeah…" he guided me to his friends, "this is Hermione Granger," Hermione had bushy brown hair and a look that seemed that she liked doing homework.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Hermione."

"You too Bloom! I'm very glad you were allowed to come."

"Thank you."

"And this is Ron."

"Hello Ron, I'm friends with your sister; Ginny."

Ron looked just like in the pictures Ginny showed me. "Yeah, she told me the day she met you. She seems really happy!"

We sat down and Harry started to explain everything to me. From Snape to Fluffy to the Stone, I told him not to be messing over and if it got too dangerous to leave it alone. He promised. By then Percy came back and told us that I was going to stay with Hermione in her dorm. A bed was going to be moved there. Tomorrow was the big game. I couldn't wait.

This was it! The game! Hermione and I got up early to meet Harry and Ron in the common room. Harry was so nervous he wouldn't eat. He always got like this when he's nervous. But now it was added with pressure. I heard some of his friends try to make him eat. A sandy haired guy told him that Seekers get clobbered the most. I couldn't believe he send that!

Hermione wanted to show me the castle before the game, I told Harry to wait for us. We walked around, she showed me different rooms. Then the trophy room, I felt a pull, so I went towards it. "Hermione, I think I have to go in there."

"What? Why?"

"I feel some kind of pull…" I walked in and started to look around until I saw the section for Quiditch. I went up to the case. There were so many trophies inside. But one caught my eye.

I placed my hand on the glass wall and stared at the trophy, the one trophy that to me shined like a star. "Hermione." I whispered.

"What is it? Whats- Oh…" she gasped.

I was staring down at the trophy that had the name; James Potter. I found out what he played. He was Chaser. On the side were more trophies named to him. He sometimes played Seeker, like Harry.

 _Harry!_

"Hermione!" I turned to her, "please get Harry and bring him here! Please! But don't tell him why"

She nodded and ran off.

I stared back to the trophies. It was nice. I bite my lower lip, trying to hold my tears in. Not seconds later, at least it felt like seconds to me. I heard footsteps running. I pushed off my tears.

"Bloom, what is it?" I heard Harry shout.

I turned him finally letting my tears show. "Look Harry… here…" I pointed at the glass.

He came up to me and looked down, then gasped. "Is that? Is that really Dad's?"

I covered my face with my hands and finally let out my tears. I don't know why I cried, I just had too. Soon I felt Harry's arms around me. "It's okay, Bloom. Cry all you need, I know you've been holding it in." I felt him shake too.

I stood in each other's arms until it was time to leave for the game. We walked in silence expect for my sniffing. Harry started to turn to the locker rooms.

"Good Luck" Hermione and Ron said.

I hugged Harry again, "I know you'll make our parents proud Harry! Even if you don't win, I know I am."

"Thanks."

We walked to the bleachers and waited.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. I must of worried them.

"Better now…"

"It's starting" Ron said.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up and watched as Harry followed The Weasley twins and walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch (Hermione told me who she was) was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her **.**

I noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain; some big ugly guy that could easily smash Harry to the ground.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –" I heard the commentary say.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

I turned to look at the Commentary quickly, a black boy with dead locks (is that what they're called?) was holding onto a magically microphone, with Professor McGonagall watching closely.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle— that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" I hugged him quickly

Ron and Hermione and i squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above us, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, _Giving me a heart attack in the process,_ but Harry dodged it, letting me breath again, and one of the Weasley twins came chasing after it.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it and so did i. In a great rush of excitement Harry dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs — I knew he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"YOU FAT UGLY TROLL! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU CHEATING PIECE OF-"

"Bloom!" Hermione put her hand over my mouth. I tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go. The boys around us looked at me like it was the first time they ever seen and heard a girl yell out angrily. I decided to glare at the good-for-nothing until he was set on fire! I swear I saw his uniform caught on fire for a second, a small fire.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily ( _not angrily enough for me, just wait until I get my hands on him! I don't care if he's three times my size_ ) to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Next to us, a dark-skinned boy was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. Oh so that's his name, I'll try to remember that.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

"They should hit him with the blugder!" I said angrily, after I managed to shake Hermione's hand off. I heard someone chuckle at me.

"Calm down, Bloom" Hermione said, trying to calm me down, "He's okay now."

I nodded angrily.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

I'm starting to like this guy.

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure-

I snorted, in a lady-ish fashion, well as close at it can get to a lady-ish fashion.

"so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, I thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees.

What's going on?

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.

But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he should ask his captain to call time-out — and then I realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

I stared at him with horror, this cannot be happening! Oh please tell me that it isn't happening.

Lee was still commentating. Hasn't anyone noticed but me?

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — Oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Hagrid," I shouted, "What's happening to Harry's broom?" I knew he could hear the panic in my voice.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it.

I let out a high pinch scream of terror!

He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. I felt my tears running down but I paid no attention to them. I just stared hopelessly as my brother dangled.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" I heard someone whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."

I quickly turned to her to see in what direction she was looking at. I couldn't see from this spot. "Hermione!" I shouted, "do something please!"

"What should we do?" Ron asked panicky

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. I grabbed the binoculars from Ron and turned back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, ( _I should thank them someday)_ but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. _Please don't fall._

Some player of the green team seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron and I muttered desperately

After what felt like forever, up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. I fell into my seat and tried to get my heart rate back to normal.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. He seems like a sweet boy, how cute.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand. I jumped up.

 _No way_

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. I, on the other hand, was jumping up and down. He was safe and won the game in an amazing way!

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," I heard the other teams captain howl, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry and I heard none of this, though.

We were having a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"Ah…"

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "We saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. I knew they were thinking of the stuff that they've found out. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

Fluffy?" we all said confused

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" Harry and I said eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

"Please don't say that Hermione." I said feeling queasy.

"Sorry Bloom."

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed Hermione's mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Maybe it was a counter-jinx?" I asked but no heard me. For some reason, after I calm down, I felt that it didn't feel right. I don't believe Professor Snape would try to hurt Harry. But who would?

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

It was quiet for a bit, too quiet for me. "So," i turned to Hagrid, "can i meet Fluffy?"

"NO!" Harry shouted.

Later throughout the day, Harry showed me around the school. Hermione and Ron were kind enough to give us some time alone. Well Hermione had to point it out to Ron, which by the way was funny to watch. It was like watching a tennis match.

Harry and I walked around in peaceful silences, every once in a while he would tell me something about the school, his enemies, and his friends.

"Harry," I looked at him, "pleases, I know you're looking into what Hagrid said, but please be careful!"

He turned to me with an understanding look, "Don't worry Bloom," he said, "I won't do anything stupid, I promise. I know when I'm too far in; I promise I'll back out."

I sighed, "Fine, but I swear I'll kick your butt if you get hurt… you have no idea how scared I was when I saw you lose control!" I felt my eyes tear up, "I thought you were going to die, Harry! I can't lose you too! Please Harry, be careful. There's so much we don't know yet."

"You worry too much Bloom."

"Yeah… I guess I do…"

We walked to the Quiditch field; he showed me where the lockers were and told me about Oliver Wood, the crazy-Quiditch-obsesses captain. He explained the rules to me more slowly, so I could understand it. I've never been good at sports, but Quiditch seemed different.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?"

He gave me a knowing look, "You want ride my broomstick?" he asked as his eyebrow travel up his forehead.

"Yes!" I cheered, "Please!"

He laughed at my antics, "Okay, but!"

"What 'but'?"

"I have to ride with you."

"Aw! Why? I want to fly on my own" I pleaded, "Please Harry!"

"No Bloom. You don't know how to fly. Fly with me or not at all."

I pouted, "Fine…" as soon as he turned to get his broomstick I muttered, "Spoilsport."

Seem I heard him chuckle I knew he heard me.

"Ready?"

I just had to smile, "Yup"

"Let's go!"

He jumped up and we kept going higher and higher. I felt weightless and free again. Riding a broomstick was positively the most amazing thing in all of magic.

"This is great Harry!"

"I know."

"Go higher Harry, and faster!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes." And he did. He went faster as he did flips and turns. We were so close to the clouds I felt their wetness on my face. We flew down to the lake, the water was so clear I could see my reflection so clearly and beautiful. My hair looked like it was a flame on my head. I never realized my hair could look so much like a flame. Then we shot up again, this time to the forest. The tree tops looked like a sea of green. I heard some noises from it, some scary some not too much. Every part of this place had life inside of it. It was hard to believe.

"We better get back. You leave tomorrow and it's late."

I didn't want too, but I knew he was right.

That night I slept like a baby. Hermione promised me to get me some books that she didn't read anymore. I couldn't wait but it was time for me to rest.

The next morning I felt someone shake me. Telling me it was time for breakfast, but I didn't want too. I felt so warm and safe for the first time in my life, I didn't want to leave it so early. I think I told the person to leave me alone and I'll get up in a bit. I don't think it worked at first but then it did since I fell back to sleep. I was safely curled up into my blankets.

Sometime later I heard the door slam open; bringing me out of my cozy zone.

I sat sleep still in my eyes. Slowly my eyes began to clear up. "Good morning Hermione-ee" I yawn

I heard her giggle, "It's more like good afternoon, Bloom"

"Really?" I asked stupidly

She smiled at me, "yeah, I told Harry you wouldn't get up, he told me to leave you. Since you got in so late and haven't slept well."

"Sorry… is it okay if I used the shower?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask."

After my nice cold shower, I sat down on my bed trying to untie my hair, but I was having a bit of trouble.

"Hermione, can you help me. I keep pulling my hair out."

"Sure." She took out her brush and began to untie my hair. "You have nice hair; I wish mine was like that."

"Do you have your mom's hair?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should love it. I love my hair because…" I faced the floor and closed my eyes, "I have my mom's hair, when I look at it… I feel… I feel like she's there… with me." I smiled at her, "I know it sounds silly, but it warms my heart. You should be happy to have something in common with your mom. She's the most important person to a girl."

"I'm sorry Bloom."

"It's okay." I got up, "Now let get down stairs. I'm hungry."

I returned later that day to the Dursleys, even though I didn't want too. I couldn't wait for Christmas.

It was finally Christmas break, my school got out earlier than Hogwarts.

I wrote to Hagrid asking him to pick me up as soon as he could. I wanted to surprise Harry. The road trip back was the same way, but I was still amazed by it all.

I stared at the motorcycle, for some reason the noise it made makes me sleepy.

As we walked to Hagrid's hut, I thought of what I should do. Harry wasn't going to be until a few more days, two to be exact. I couldn't just stay still. Then a light bulb went up over my head. I smiled evilly.

"Hagrid, do you think I can meet Fluffy this time?" I asked sweetly.

"I would love too, but He's a bit busy at the moment and Harry doesn't want you to meet him, a shame too."

"Oh please Hagrid, please. Besides, what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him."

To my surprise, Hagrid laughed, "Oh Bloom, you're your parents' daughter alright."

I felt my eyes twinkle, "Does that mean that I can meet Fluffy?"

"Oh my god!" I squealed, " _That's Fluffy!_ "

Harry didn't describe Fluffy well enough to me. I didn't know he was that _huge!_

"What do you think? He's amazing, isn't he?"

All I could do was stare at them, here I was in the small room with a huge three-headed dog. Not just that! Hagrid had rolled him over and was rubbing his stomach, like he was some cute puppy. Each waking moment I felt my eyes widen.

"You want to pet him?"

Oh dear god. I did, but what if I turned into the world's largest dog bone.

I swallowed, "Um… okay." I slowly walked up to Hagrid. "Don't move Hagrid please."

I got really close, I felt Fluffy's breathe on me. Oh god.

And then I touched his muzzle.

 _Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Don't eat me._

Then Fluffy gave me a huge shock. He licked my hand and wagged his tail.

"He likes you Bloom."

"That's great." It's true it was, "Can we go now?" but I really wanted to leave now.

To say that Harry was surprised to see me reading in the common room would be an understatement.

He was a bit mad I didn't tell him I was coming, but he got over it once I told him that _someone_ forgot to send Hedwig back. That made him blush while his friends tried not to laugh.

Since they came back after dinner we didn't have to go out. Besides, it was getting really cold. Hermione told me that she was going to go home for Christmas, I was going to miss her. I wanted someone sane to talk too.

"Have you found out anything about Flamel?" I asked

They all looked grimly, "I'll take that as a no."

We promised Hermione that we'll look while she was gone.

Once the holidays had started, Ron, Harry and I were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.

They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, -The guy Harry told me all about- which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan, the sandy guy from the game, had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him; we can afford to lose him."

On Christmas Eve, Harry and I went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. I talked with the guys' until I fell asleep on Harry's bed. Good thing we were both small.

When we woke early in the morning, however, the first thing we saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of the bed.

"Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry and I scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? Bloom and I got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than ours.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.

My parcel was the small, expect inside was a smooth silver locket. I opened it to see a picture of Harry and I. The picture was one of us sleeping on the cough, the day when Harry's game ended.

We also got something from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They gave us a fifty-pence piece.

"Well…" I started, "that was um… nice of them."

Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.

"Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Ron was a lot of his dad.

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you guys' a Weasley sweater."

"Hey! I got one too! We have to thank her Harry!"

Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

"Hey, Harry. It says 'To Harry and Bloom", you have to share it with me. It's half mine."

Our next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

This only left one parcel, it was between both our stacks. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. Harry unwrapped it while I watch.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry and I asked

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell as I gasped.

"It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.

He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak as I seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing I had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It is time it was returned to you and your sister._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Happy Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry and I stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry. I felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to our father?

I looked up at Harry. We stared at eachother, I knew we were thinking the same thing.

Before Harry could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. I knew he didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet, neither did i.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Hey, look — Harry and Bloom got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"You guys are wearing the right sweater aren't you?" I asked.

"No."

"Liar, everyone would think you switched so you didn't."

They stare at me for a bit then grinned, "but people might think what you just thought so we didn't."

"But I know you would know that I know. So you didn't."

"Enough!" Ron shouted before the twins could open their mouths, "I don't want a headache on this day."

The twins and I grinned.

Then they turned to me, "You know what," they said to me, "We like you baby Potter."

I smiled, "Likewise," then I glared at them, "and don't call me that!"

They smiled evilly then turned to Harry's and mine sweaters.

"Yours is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Bloom got one."

"I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

I laughed as we followed him.

Harry and I had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce

– and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. George was kind enough to give me one too. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick, a very short wizard, had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to my amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When we finally left the table, we was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry and I had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's, an evil cat, Christmas dinner.

Harry, the Weasleys and I spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.

Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. I think he suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge; which by the way was super funny.

It had been _the_ best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of my mind all day. Not until we climbed into bed- I didn't want to sleep alone- was we free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.

Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

Their father's… this had been their father's.

I wanted to cry. But I wasn't going too. I had to be strong, if not for me, for Harry.

We let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.

We had to try it, now. We slipped out of bed and Harry wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

"Get in Bloom"

 _Use it well._

Suddenly, we felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. We could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

We crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry and I said nothing. We walked quickly down the corridor.

Where should we go?

Harry stopped and said, "The Restricted Section in the library. Let's go there"

"Okay."

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see our way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though I could see Harry's arm supporting it, the sight gave me the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, Harry held up the lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell us much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages I couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. Ew.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Maybe I was imagining it, maybe not, but I thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

We had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, we looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. Harry pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming!

I almost screamed too, if I hadn't covered my mouth.

Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note.

Harry stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, we heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, we ran for it. We passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped us under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in our ears.

We came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. We had been so busy getting away from the library, we hadn't paid attention to where we was going. Perhaps because it was dark, Harry didn't recognize where we was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, Harry knew, but we must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

I felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever we were, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to our horror, a mean looking man replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

We stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Professor came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see them, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into them — the cloak didn't stop them from being solid.

Harry backed us away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was our only hope. Harry squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get us inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry and I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before we noticed anything about the room we had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing us was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

I stepped in front of it.

"Don't touch it." Harry whispered

I had to clap his hands to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. i whirled around. My heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for I had seen not only myself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind me.

"Harry! Look inside!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He did and had the same reaction I had.

We looked together at it.

There we were, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind us, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Were we in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

He looked in the mirror again.

A woman standing right behind our reflection was smiling at us and waving.

We reached out a hand and felt the air behind us.

If she was really there, I'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but I felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair —her hair just like mine, and she and Harry's eyes!

I thought, edging a little closer to the glass and so did Harry. Same fierily, same hair as mine and bright green — exactly the same shape, as Harry's, but then i noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

Harry and I were so close to the mirror now that that our noses was nearly touching that of our reflection.

"Mum?" i whispered, as Harry whispered, "Dad?"

They just looked at us, smiling. And slowly, we looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like Harry's, other noses like mine, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — We were looking at our family, for the first time in our life.

The Potters smiled and waved at us and we stared hungrily back at them, Harry hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. I had a powerful kind of ache inside me, half joy, half terrible sadness.

I finally broke; I threw myself at the mirror.

"Bloom!"

"I can't stand it anymore! Let me in! Let me in! Please!" I cried. "Please let me be with them! Let me in the mirror! Let me in! Let me in! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!" between each word I pushed myself harder.

"Bloom, Calm down! Please!" he was trying to get a hold of me. But I wouldn't let him.

"I want to be with them!"

Then I heard another voice.

"Please Miss Potter, calm down."

The Head Master was here.

"Sir-" Harry tried to talk, "We… we…"

"It's alright. I understand. Please try to calm down."

"I can't Professor. I can't! I can see _them_! Why can't they be with us! Why did they have to die! Professor! I want them back! We need them! I need them!" I slided down the mirror, "Why can't I have them here? Why?" I buried my face in my knees.

Harry hugged me but I knew he was also crying.

"I do not know why they were taking from you two at such a young age. But I do know that they loved you very much. They would not want you to be sad. They would want you to live… and to be happy. If not yourself then or each other if you can't do that. Do it for your parents. They did not give their lifes for you to be misery."

I tried to nodded, but I couldn't.

Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was sleeping next to Harry.

We went through the day like yesterday. We didn't have to talk right now. As long as we had each other we would be fine.

I helped the twins plan some pranks, as long as they didn't prank Harry and his friends. That night, Harry fell asleep quickly. I tipped toed to his trunk and pulled out the cloak. I felt trapped; I needed to go for a walk, even if it was midnight. I covered myself and left the tower.

I knew where I was headed. The Trophy room, I needed to be close to the trophies. I just needed too.

I walked past a mirror, for some reason I stopped. And looked back to it, I took off the cloak and hugged it.

I looked into the mirror. My eyes were different, they were- green!

I was in a deep thought that I –

"Lily?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

 _Oh no!_

I ran for it, not letting the person see my face.

"Wait! Lily! Stop!"

 _Why is he calling me Lily? Mom's name._

 _I'm an idiot! I'm holding the cloak!_

I turned the corner and covered myself up when I knew the person couldn't see.

I stopped and leaned into the wall and wait for him to come

It was Professor Snape; he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I saw her. I know I did." I heard him say.

As soon as he left I ran back to the tower, jumped into bed and tried to relax.

To I didn't sleep was an understatement. Harry had noticed that I was gone for a while, but didn't question me until morning. No matter what I did. I couldn't fall sleep, I kept thinking back to what had happened. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

Snape kept calling out for my mom, how did he know her? Why would he follow me? When I saw his face, it looked like he had just seen a… well I would say ghost but there's so many here. I just hope he's still not searching and I pray that he hadn't seen my face.

I looked out the window to see snow falling, it looked so peacefully, and free.

Watching the snowfall calmed me down, helping me fall asleep. I knew in the morning I was going to get an ear full…

"What were you thinking?" Harry yelled, "You could have been seen! You could've gotten the cloak taken away! What were you thinking?"

"I-" I tried to explain but-

"I'll tell you what you were thinking!" Harry interrupted me again. "You weren't thinking at all! How could you do something so stupid!" he was pacing back and forward throughout the room. I figured I'll let him calm down until he's ready to let me talk.

Ron and I sat down and let Harry go at it. I think Ron fell asleep after Harry went on for ten minutes.

"Harry! Will you let me explain?"

He slowly turned to me, glaring at me the whole time he nodded.

I exhaled, "I kept thinking of what we… what we saw the other night…. I didn't want to bother you, so I took the cloak and went for a walk. And _no_ I didn't go looking for that thing!" I yelled out once I saw the look he gave. "I wanted to see Dad's trophies, they help me calm down… but when I was getting there, I sort of… kind of… ran into Professor Snape-"

"WHAT?"

"Let me finish… something weird happened. I can't explain it. I was staring at a mirror; I had felt a strange pull to it. And then I heard some cry out _Lily_ , Mom's name."

"What does that have to do- oh sorry, continue."

I huffed. "As I was saying, I didn't want to turn around and let him see me. So I ran for it. I wasn't wearing the cloak. That's how he saw me." I explained, "When I turned the corner, I put one the cloak. I waited for the person to come and it was Professor Snape. He seemed…" I looked down, I couldn't explain what I saw, and it didn't even make sense to me.

"And?"

"That's all."

"Bloom, what he seemed _?_ " he asked me

"I can't explain it Harry. It was too weird. But I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone without telling you but I just needed some air."

He sighed, "Fine, just don't do it again."

"Okay."

My last days at Hogwarts were fun. We had sure I didn't run into Snape, _Harry's habits of just calling him Snape is getting to me._

We had many snowball fights. I sided with the twins this time. I'm proud to say we won. Even though Harry and Ron deny it, the twins and I had to chase them until they gave up. But those two were too stubborn; I think they didn't want to lose to a ten year old girl. On my last night, we all sat together, the twins told me about their many pranks, each funnier than the next.

We sat near the fire; it was the prefect end to a prefect day. I was going to miss them, I'm just glad I'll be here on the next game and finally when I'm a first year. I couldn't wait. Without meaning too we all fell asleep, I think I was the first one but I don't know. I had eaten a lot of sugar. The next day Hagrid took me back to the Dursleys though we didn't want too.

 **Dear Bloom,**

 **I miss you so much, it so quiet without you here. Let me start from the beginning, first we found Flamel. You won't believe were we found it, on the back of a chocolate frog! Of all the things! It said: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!" then Hermione jumped up and went to her room to get the biggest book I have ever seen. Nicolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!**

 **The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold.** **It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.** **There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)**

 **I asked Hermione to write that part for me.**

 **We figured out that's what Fluffy is guarding! That's what Snape is after!**

 **Anyways, my next game is in two weeks. Hagrid said he'll get you after school; expect you'll only be able to stay for the game. Professor McGonagall will be taking you back.**

 **Harry.**

The days came and went, lucky I got sick on Thursday and part of Friday but I got a bit better before Hagrid came. The ride there was faster than the others, I was sad I could only stay for the game, but I was grateful. Professor McGonagall told me I had to sit with her this time; we were higher up than the students. I had a clear view of everything, I was so glad that I was small I didn't want Snape to see me. I thanked my lucky stars that he was referring the game.

I kept my eyes on Harry, hoping this game would be kinder to my heart than the other.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

Harry sped straight at Snape

Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"How long did the game last?" I asked McGonagall

"Barely five minutes." She was blinking like she was trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"May I talk to Harry Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought the game would have lasted longer. I will give you an hour."

I jumped down the seat and ran down to the locker rooms. Though it took me a while, I finally got there I saw the twins walking out.

"Guys!" they turned to me in surprise.

They grinned, "Well, if it isn't Baby Potter-"

"What are doing here shorty?"

I groaned, "I told you to stop calling me that. Where's Harry?"

"We don't know, I think I saw him fly off somewhere but-"

"Bloom!" we jumped and then brown covered my vision. "When did you get here? Where were you sitting?"

"Hagrid bought me here, but I had to sit with Professor McGonagall, she gave me an hour, but then I'm leaving. Have you seen Harry?"

She pouted, "No, " she turned to the twins, "wasn't he with you?"

"No, he flew off somewhere." They answered, "Ron? What happened to you?"

I turned around to see Ron running towards us; he looked a bit roughed up. "I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right"

I saw the twins' eye light up, "You did! I can't believe I'm going to say this but-"

"We're proud of you little brother!" I saw Ron blush as his brothers walked away.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked. I turned to see Harry land next to us.

"Harry!"

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right, talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly he was about to continue when Professor McGonagall came.

"I'm sorry Bloom, but it's time to go."

"but-"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time. It's time to say goodbye."

I turned and hugged Harry.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't gone, we could've spent more time together."

"It's alright," I whispered so the professor wouldn't hear, "Just owl me tonight." I felt him nod. I quickly said my goodbyes and walked away with Professor McGonagall.

When I got home from school, I found a letter from Harry on my bed, Hedwig was long gone. I guess she really doesn't like this house, I don't blame her.

 **Dear Bloom,**

 **You won't believe what Hagrid was done. He got a dragon egg.**

I blinked severally times. _Did he just say- I mean write dragon?_

 **Yup, you read it right. He got a dragon. A real dragon, Bloom, I know he told us that he always wanted one, but this is crazy.**

 _I agree completely, but it sounds fun. Wait- doesn't he live in a wooden house._

 **We tried to reason with him but he won't listen, we even told him that he lives in a wooden house. But he still won't listen. But then things got worse, it hatched within a few days. We went to see it, I know it sounds crazy but how many times are we able to see a dragon hatch?**

 **Hermione and Ron argued about going to see it, Hermione went on about how skipping class is really bad; Ron was saying it was a one in a lifetime chance. So we went. Hagrid's hut was so hot inside my glasses fogged up. It was about to hatch, when it did, like it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It's a Norwegian Ridgebacks.**

 **That's not all, Malfoy saw it! We tried to make Hagrid to get rid of it, but he won't listen. He named it Norbert. I told him that we'll owl Ron's older brother Charlie.**

 _Oh yeah, I remember Ron telling me about him, he was living with dragons._

 **Charlie answered, some of his friends were going to come visit him, but they'll come here first. They're coming tonight, in a few hours.**

 **Wish Me Luck,**

 **Harry**

Good luck Harry, you're going to need it.

I spent my week on school, homework and my chores. It felt so long since I had heard of Harry. The hours felt endless, the dragon and the stone went through my mind. What could be going on right now? It was killing me; I need to know what was happening. And then finally, I got his letter. Why must the letter always get here when I'm at school? But luckily, Hedwig was still here.

 **Bloom,**

 **We got caught.**

 _Oh no…_

 **Malfoy told Professor McGonagall, so he got in trouble too, for being out of bed. But they still got Hermione, Neville and i. Ron was at the hospital wing, the dragon had bit him. Neville came to warn us what Malfoy was planning.**

 **Our detention was at the forbidden forest.**

 _What!_

 **At eleven o'clock that night, we said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there—and so was Malfoy.**

 **We were going with Hagrid in the forest, something was killing the unicorns. We even saw two dead.**

 _That's sick._

 **We also ran into centaurs, they're not the nicest to humans. We separated in groups; I went with Malfoy and Fang, lucky me.**

 **Then we saw something, a dead unicorn and a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

 _Oh my dear God! Get out of there!_

 **Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted—so did Fang.**

 **The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at me—unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward me—I couldn't move for fear. Then a pain like I'd never felt before pierced my head; it was as though my scar were on fire.**

 **But then, a centaur came. He saved me. He's name was Firenze, we talked. He made me think, and I figured it out! What the cloak figure was- it was Voldemort!**

 _Oh my god! No, no, No! I thought he was gone. Not dead but at least gone!_

 **Snape wants the stone for Voldemort...and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich...**

 **I don't know how I can take exams, I feel like Voldemort is going to jump out.**

 _Please don't jinx it!_

 **And then… I figured it out again! Voldemort was the one that gave Hagrid the egg! He got Hagrid drunk and tricked him into telling him how to get pass Fluffy.**

 **And worse of all! Dumbledore is gone; he went to a meeting in London.**

 _Oh no! Can things get any worse?_

 **Bloom, I want to let you know that I love you. No matter what happens, no matter what crazy things you might do. I'll always love you. I promise to always protect you. This won't be the first time I stop Voldemort from killing us.**

 _Please don't tell me he's going to…_

 **I'm going after him.**

"NO!" tears ran down, this couldn't be happening.

 **I won't let him come back; I won't let the monster that killed our parents return. I love you Bloom. I hope that I'll see you again. I don't want to scare you, but I don't want to lie. I don't know if I'll make it back.**

 **I'll always love you**

 **Harry**

I stared at the letter, this just couldn't be happening. There's no way it could. I snapped out of it and grabbed some paper and began to write to Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. The first was to the Head Master, I wrote down that Harry was in danger and what he was planning to do. The second to Hagrid to come get me as soon as he got the letter, I only pray it wasn't too late.

"Please, Hedwig." I tried to be as calm as possible, "Deliver these letters as fast as you can. Harry's life depends on you" I know it was a lot of pressure on her, but she knew what it meant. I heard her who and fly out.

Every moment felt like an eon since I last saw Hedwig fly out my window. I couldn't stop crying and rocking back and forward. Please, Mom Dad, don't let them take Harry from me, I need him. Please protect him; he's fighting for all of us.

After what felt like eons, I heard the sound I was searching for.

Hagrid's bike

I didn't care it was around midnight, I ran down the stairs, not even telling the Dursleys I was leaving. I slammed the door open not bothering to close it.

"Bloom, what's going on? Why did you ask for me to come get you?"

I jumped on the bike, "I'll explain on the way! Just go! As fast as you can!"

We shot off so fast it felt like a shove smacked me in the face, not that I cared. I needed to get to Harry. He had to be alive. He just had to be.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I didn't even wait for Hagrid to land, as soon as I knew I wouldn't break my neck if jumped I did.

"Bloom, Where are you going?"

"We have to get to Fluffy!"

I didn't wait to hear his answer, I ran all the way to the third floor. I even dumped into the Head Master, "Professor! You got my letter!" I felt so relieved but we still had to get to Harry.

"Yes, but It's best for you to stay here."

"No way!" I shouted, how could he possibly ask me this? "I'm going! I won't lose my brother to the same person I lost my parents too!" I ran ahead of him and opened the door to be face to face with Fluffy.

He growled at me.

"SIT DOWN!" I order, and he listened. I'll be surprised about that later! I opened the trap door by the time the Professor came in. I jumped down. I could hear the Head Master after me; I fell into an opening, but not just that. It was covered in vines, but I fell through it. I looked up and noticed the edges were burned. I looked around, the Head Master won't be too far behind, and he could easily make me go back. I had to get moving before he catches up.

I got up and walked to the passageway, it sloped downward, and it reminded me of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, i remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If I met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — I didn't even have a wand… what could I do to help? Well I'm sure I could do something.

I reached the end of the passageway and saw before me a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. And luck for me, it was open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as I stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

I was standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than i was and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing me, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. I shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

On the floor was a flamed headed boy, "Ron!" I ran to him, so many chess pieces were destroyed and landed near him. I turned him over and checked for a pulse, thankful there was. I cleaned his face slightly, but where were Harry and Hermione. Why would they leave him here?

"Bloom?" I looked up and saw Hermione running towards us, without Harry. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later, the Head Master is not that far away. He's on his way. I need to catch up with Harry, take Ron and tell the Head Master."

"Bloom, you don't have a wand-"

"I don't care; just tell me what's up ahead."

She looked grim, "A knocked out troll, and a riddle; a fire will appear and surround you. Get the smallest bottle. If there's any left."

I nodded and ran to the door.

A disgusting smell filled my nose, making both of them pull my robes up over my nose. Eyes watering, i saw, flat on the floor in front of me, a troll.

I pulled open the next door; there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

I stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind me in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. I was trapped.

I did what Hermione told me to do, I got the smallest bottle, and there was at least some liquid left. I swallowed it and ran through the flames.

When I saw Harry tied up and a man facing a mirror – the mirror from last time- I felt shivers on my spine…

I knew I couldn't let him see me. I looked around there was nothing I could use for a weapon; I needed to buy some time. Enough time so the Head Master could catch up, but what was taking me so long?

I hidden behind as pillar and waited for a chance.

I heard the man cursed under his breath. "I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it? What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to my horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from the man's head.

"Use the boy… Use the boy…"

The man rounded on Harry. "Yes — Potter — come here."

 _No! What do I do? Think Bloom think!_

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet

"Come here," the man repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him. _Lie Harry, you have to lie. Please lie!_

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

The man cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, I noticed he seemed to be walking really slowly back.

 _This could be our chance._

But Harry hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though the man wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies… He lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" the man shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him… face-to-face…"

 _What?_

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough… for this…"

I felt like I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed.

The man reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. The man's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

I would have screamed, but I couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to the man's head, there was a face, the most terrible face I had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but it seemed like his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

 _What stone? Ah the stone! But when did Harry get it?_

Harry stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" I shouted as I jumped out of my hiding place and ran toward Harry's side.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" but I didn't answer him, I was glaring at the monster in front of me.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Potter, oh I remember you. You looked so small in your mother's arm." He whispered like a snake.

I bite my lip, how dare he talk about my mother.

The man began to walk towards us, "How touching though…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, children, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you two… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry shouted, he grabbed my hand and we began to run.

but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, I saw the man grab Harry's hand.

"I won't let you hurt my BROTHER!" I felt some force bloom out of me as I shouted, I opened my eyes to see a fierily shield around us. The man was holding on to his face, as he began to stand up, he was on the other side of the chamber.

"What happened?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know, I touched his face before the shield popped out and then…"

The man had fell, and we saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before our eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HER! SEIZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and the man lunged, but the shield just made him bounce back.

"Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — the shield!"

The man's palms — we could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

The man raised his hand to perform a deadly curse.

"As soon as he says it get to the floor" Harry ordered.

But we didn't have too, the man screamed as he kneed to the ground. Harry and I were kneeing on the floor, we looked away as the man's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HER!"

And then we heard our names being called, we looked up to see the Head Master, finally, we were safe.

So the only thing left to do was to lie down on the ground, as soon as my head touched the ground, the fierily shield dome around us faded down.

Harry and I held onto each other's hand as the Head Master check on us, "You two… what were you… I'll talk about this later, for now we must take you to the hospital wing, your friends are waiting. Can you stand?"

Ever so slowly we stood up and began to walk out of the chamber, I think by the time we got to the troll, Harry passed out, but the Head Master had made some invisible stretcher appear and carried him beside us, I still held onto his hand, the last thing I remember was the sound of wings before my world went dark.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, I looked around. I noticed Harry's bed was next to mine, by the foot of our bed, well… it looked like a candy shop. It was unbelievable; I have never seen so much candy. And it was meant for us.

"Bloom…"

I jumped and turned to Harry; he was staring at me and tapping his index finger- which meant I had a lot of explaining to do.

Before u could open my mouth, someone else's voice came in- "I see that you're both awake…" we turned to the foot of our beds, the Head Master was standing between on beds.

"Professor," Harry started, "what is all this?"

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat."

I tried not to laugh at that part.

"No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have we been in here?"

"About two days."

"Two days?" I repeated, "Oh my Aunt is going to kill me. I didn't even tell her… that I was going to… oh no…" I bite my index finger.

"Not to worry, I have written them a letter, telling them that you are here with us."

I wasn't sure if that was good or not though.

"Now Bloom, how did you know about the stone?" he asked

I gulped, "Well," I turned to Harry, he gave me a nod. "Harry told me about it in his letters, and last night or… two nights ago, I received a letter from him, telling me what he was planning to do," I turned to glare at him, "I knew I had to do something, so I wrote you and Hagrid a letter, I don't know how we both made it nearly the same time, but I just had to get to Harry before anything could happen. I'm sorry I disobeyed you Professor." I looked down at my hands.

"It is alright Bloom; I knew I shouldn't have asked that. Both your parents would have attacked me to get to someone they care about it."

I felt my face warm up.

"Sir," I heard Harry say, "What happened to the stone?"

"The stone has been destroyed."

"What? What about Flamel and his wife-"

"Won't they die?"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Harry and I lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. You too, Bloom. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…"

I stared at Harry, he seemed like he was trying to figure out if he should ask.

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

I tensed up at his question, that was a really good question, but I had a feeling Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to answer it.

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."

I bite the side of my lip, even though I knew this would happen I was still upset.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch us?" I asked.

"Your mother died to save you two. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you two leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

I covered my mouth and looked down trying not to make a sound. Now I knew why we survived, it didn't really feel good that due to my mother's death we survived but it filled me with joy to know that my mother loved us.

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to us?"

I was able to look up, even though my tears were burning my eyes.

"Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." That does seem like something he'll do.

"And there's something else…"

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape —"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him —Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?" we both said

"Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"

And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?"

I had to smile there.

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"That's right," I said, "I didn't see you get it."

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…"

"Umm Professor, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead Bloom, what is it?"

"The shield, how… how did it appear? I don't remember anything of how it could appear."

"Have you seen it before?"

I nodded, "Yes, but it was more like a… boom I guess. I was really mad and the sofa kind of… sort of… lit on fire."

To my surprise he smiled, "Ah yes, you see Bloom, there are very very few wizards or witches that have, what you can call, elemental powers. And it seems like fire is yours. You have a really rare gift. It will take you some time to master and I'm afraid there is no course to take for it. You must to control it on your own. But the professors and I will help you as much as we can."

"Cool."

"Just don't use it on me, Bloom." Harry said with a smile.

"Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"We're resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron and Hermione in.

"Harry! Bloom!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around them again, but I was glad she held herself in as my head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, Bloom, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"

The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors.

Harry told them everything:

Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

When Harry told them about my umm powers, they gaped at me for a solid minutes, I felt my face warm up every second.

Harry coughed to knock them out of it.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — after Bloom passed us, she was with Ron when I showed up—and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the flying key chamber"

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed."

"I doubt it."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course —you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, I felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," Harry told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go, you too Bloom" she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

I was glad it was the end of my school year. Thank god, I had completely forgotten about that due to Harry's letter.

"Oh, good," said Harry.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke.

As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

I turned to Harry, "Try this Harry, VOLDEMORT!" I bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.

"We've met him and we're calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, not that I blamed him, Hagrid was great and all but… the man couldn't cook.

and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle, "Bloom, move to Harry's bed." I did what I was told.

"Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were our mother and father.

My lips began to tremble as tears appeared again.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?"

We couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Harry and I made our way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. We had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving us one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.

A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry and I walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. We slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at us.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"I can't wait for next year." I whispered, I heard the others chuckle at me.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. I knew Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. Harry was right, he does remind someone of a prat.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

I giggled at the sight.

"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; I think she was embarrassed by the attention.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.

"Third — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. I turned hard not to roll my eyes "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse- a curse Hermione told me that she would love to place on me- put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration"

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I passed through the gateway together.

"There he is, Mom, and Bloom is there too!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

She ran to me and hugged me, "It's been so long, Bloom! You must visit me during the summer! You can stay as long as you want! Right mom?"

"Of course dear," she smiled at me then turned to Harry "Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry.

"Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry and I.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry and I hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione and Ginny.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

I laughed as we returned to the muggle world.

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew and niece's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry had tried, yet again, to explain.

"She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache.

I knew Harry wanted to say 'yes' by his expression

"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.

I wanted to smack my forehead, _Harry, why did you just say that?_

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I —"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just —"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

We stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry, "all right…"

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be. And neither was his younger sister; Bloom Potter.

Harry Potter was a wizard — a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

Bloom Potter was a witch— a witch who would be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. The Dursleys hated that they had magically gifts.

Harry and Bloom missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. We missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes (though, in Harry's mind, perhaps not Snape, the Potions master), the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks).

All Harry's spellbooks, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home.

What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer?

What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame.

Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.

Harry and Bloom looked nothing like the rest of the family.

Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar. Bloom was smaller and skinnier than Harry, with fierily red hair that curled a bit on the ends, with haze eyes. She was whiter than Harry and had a few dimples.

But it was Harry's scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he and Bloom had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.

At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Harry and Bloom's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why —Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. So Harry had been brought up by their dead mother's sister and her husband. They had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he and Bloom kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.

But it there was also the mystery of how Bloom had survived. Many thought that Voldemort was going to finish Harry off first and then move to the youngest Potter, but what they don't know, is that Bloom was being held by her brother when they were attacked. If Voldemort was aiming at Harry he would have killed Bloom as well. Last year Dumbledore explained to them in private, the spell was closer to Harry, hitting him first and then Bloom. But only Harry to get a scar, there for Harry was named the-boy-who-lived, he had protected his sister; making them the only people alone to survive an attack by Voldemort.

The Dursleys hadn't remembered Bloom's eleventh birthday, but to her, it was a really important day. This was the day she would get her Hogwarts letter. She stayed up almost all night waiting for her letter. Then somehow the letter appeared in the mailbox when she went to get the mail.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I started jumping up and down in front of the house, I couldn't believe it! Well I could, it was just too amazing to say the least. Harry said that we could get our supplies once he got his letter, to tell you the truth I was planning to use Harry's first year books, in case it was the same. I just wanted to go Diagon Ally and buy some extra books and so other things.

The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday.

Of course, Harry's hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely…

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

 _What?_

Harry and I looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon. _Of course._

Harry went back to his toast. Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry and I. "And you?"

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending we're not there," said Harry tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say —"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry and I.

"We'll be in our room, making no noise and pretending we're not there," said Harry dully.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

I think I'm going to be sick.

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.

"And you?"

"We'll be in our room, making no noise and pretending we're not there," we answered in sync.

"Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

We couldn't feel too excited about this. We didn't think the Dursleys would like them any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.

"Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"

"Harry," I called out as I walked to him, "here." I held out a small red gift box, tied with a golden ribbon.

"Bloom, When did you- how did you?"

I just smiled, "That is my little secret. Go on, open it."

He slowly pulled out the ribbon and opened the lid, he gasped. "Bloom!" he jumped and hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you!"

He pulled out a golden necklace with a pendent. When he had opened the pendent he saw on one side our parents dancing and waving, on the other side was a small picture of both of us together. It sort of looked a before and after type of thing.

Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench

"What is it, Harry?" I asked as we looked around

"I thought I saw a pair of eyes." he whispered to me.

"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward us.

What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.

"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week."

"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.

Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.

I sighed; this wasn't going to end well.

Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any friends to take you —"

"Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —"

"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"

Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun.

As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan.

I thanked God Harry was in Quidditch.

Then she gave us work to do, with the promise we wouldn't eat again until we'd finished.

While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry and I cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench.

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, we heard Aunt Petunia calling us.

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Harry and I moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets

A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table.

She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away our plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"

As we passed the door to the living room, Harry and I caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. We had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, brats — one sound —"

Harry and I crossed to our bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and Harry turned to collapse on bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

Harry and I managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

As they stared at each other, I heard Dudley's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir - Such an honor it is -" the little creature then turned his eyes on me, "And it is you, Bloom Potter, sister of Harry Potter! I have heard so much about you."

"Umm" I turned to Harry who was as dumb folded as I was.

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for us to have a house-elf in our bedroom."

Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

"Smooth Harry," I whispered

"Not that we're not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir - it is difficult, sir - Dobby wonders where to begin -"

"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.

"Oh no…"

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never - never ever -"

I thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything - "

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal -"

Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

 _Dobby's kind of cute, he reminds me of an stuff animal._

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"No, Dobby. Don't" I whispered, I got a hold of him and held onto him like he was a four year old.

"Why were you doing that?" Harry hissed, Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir -"

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir - Dobby is a house-elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever -"

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no - Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir -"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments -"

"That's awful! Why don't you leave, Dobby?" I asked as I set him on the bed.

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free Dobby will serve the family until he dies, ma'am -"

Harry stared, ""And I thought we had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said."This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't we?" Almost at once, I wished Harry he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here -"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby - Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew -"

Harry; who was feeling distinctly hot in the face said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she -"

Harry stopped talking, he's face looked like he was in pain; I knew he hadn't gotten any letters from Ron and Hermione, but it didn't seem like something they'll do.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" said Harry, "and I didn't do it alone. Bloom helped me and…" Harry's voice faded again.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

Dobby leaned toward us, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry and Bloom Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago - that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

We nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry and Bloom Potter are valiant and bold! You have braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry and Bloom Potter, to warn them, even if they does have to shut his ears in the oven door later – Harry and Bloom Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"What!" I shouted louder than I meant too.

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But we've got to go back - term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. We don't belong here. We belong in your world - at Hogwarts." I nodded to Harry's word, I had to go to Hogwarts, and it was my first year. Nothing was going to stop me.

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry and Bloom Potter must stay where he is safe. You are too great, too good, to lose. If Harry and Bloom Potter go back to Hogwarts, you will be in mortal danger."

Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry and Bloom Potter must not put themself in peril. You are too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said I at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning us?"

A sudden, unpleasant look appeared on Harry's face. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not - not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir -"

But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give us a hint. However I'm sure we both were completely lost.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?" Harry asked

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Oh thank god." I whispered

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't - powers no decent wizard -"

And before we could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later I, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Oh no, Hide!"

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed where I was, just as the door handle turned.

"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke – One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born!"

He stomped flat-footed from the room.

Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why we've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place we've got - well, I think we've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"Wait- how did you know that, Dobby?" I asked, I knew Hermione and Ron would never forget Harry.

Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best -"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry - Dobby hoped - if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him - Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir -"

Harry made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

Before we could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.

Mouth dry, stomach lurching, we sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. Harry jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room I heard Uncle Vernon saying, "- tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear -"

Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and I felt my stomach disappear once I saw what was going on.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please - they'll kill me -"

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school -"

"Dobby - please -"

"Say it, sir -"

"I can't -"

Dobby gave him a tragic look.

 _He's going to do it!_

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry and Bloom Potter's own good."

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find us, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding .

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew and niece - very disturbed - meeting strangers upsets them, so we kept them upstairs -") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised us he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed us a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and we, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal - if it hadn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Harry and I stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"

Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.

 _This isn't going to be good, not good at all._

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it - Slipped your mind, I daresay -"

He was bearing down on Harry and me like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you - I'm locking you up - You're never going back to that school - never – and if you try and magic yourself out - they'll expel you!"

And laughing like a maniac, he dragged us by the arms back upstairs.

Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on our window.

He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let us out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, we were locked in our room around the clock.

Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry and I couldn't see any way out of this situation. We lay on our bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to us. There was just nothing to do, just talk to each other.

What was the good of magicking ourself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel us for doing it? I haven't even started yet. Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, we had lost our only weapon. Dobby might have saved us from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, we'd probably starve to death anyway.

The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank one third of it in one gulp then passed some to me.

Then I crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave us a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it - that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.

He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, I knew he was still hungry, so was I, but what could I do? Maybe he can't use his powers but what if I can? If only I knew how to use them.

Supposing we were still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if they didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why they hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let us go?

The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, I felt Harry move around in his sleep.

"Stop it," I heard Harry muttered as the rattling pounded. "Leave me alone - cut it out - I'm trying to sleep -"

I opened my eyes when I heard Harry gasp.

Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window.

And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.

Ron Weasley was outside our window.


End file.
